The Silver Lining REVISED
by jrzygurl89
Summary: Two women in love tell their families and await their reactions. The story of their ride to their future. Quidditch rivals and teammates become closer during this time in the girls lives. Ginny/Hermione, Harry/Cho snd Ron/Katie. Mentions of intimacy between Hermione and GInny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

When she awoke and outstretched her body she screamed in joy. The most wonderful thing is the world has happened.

"What's wrong?" a beautiful young women with strawberry blond hair, gorgeous brown eyes, pale silky smooth skin and the most amazing freckles she has ever seen shot awake with her wand in hands. She was ready to strike at any moment.

"OH DARLING" the bushy haired brunette closed her brown eyes and crushed the love of her life to her. A wide loving smile spread across her face, as she became filled with pure joy.

"BABY! Come on your gonna kill me Mione"

"I am so sorry Gin why didn't you tell me you would be home sooner?" drawing a half pout, half scowl to her mouth that her lover couldn't resist but think was adorably cute.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction as you saw me, but when I came home last night I had to carry a beautiful woman into the bed we shared" she smirked, "after I put away her wine glass and placed a bookmark into her book"

As her face turned a deep crimson as the idea of her being so absorbed with her novel to completely lose herself in it and to fall into a deep sleep, she wondered how she was unable to feel the warmth of the woman she loved as she held her in her arms. She must have picked her up and brought back to the bed and wrapped her arms around her, the whole entire time she just remained in the deep relaxing sleep.

"I was so relaxed" she sighed "I am just sad that I didn't get to see you last night and be able to properly great you" she laughed.

Ginny took a deep breath and stared deeply into her eyes and smiled. "Why would you think I wanted it any other way? I love you Hermione Jean Granger!" then she pressed her lips to her lovers as her beautiful girlfriend deepened the kiss.

"I love you too Ginerva Molly Weasley" she said as she sat up and grabbed her bathrobe. She then laughed at the sad face she was staring into as she left and went out of the bedroom to take a shower.

Ginny watched the most amazing person she had ever met walk away, she smiled and thought to herself "God do I love her so much, I can't wait till tonight". Ginny walked into the shower and joined her. Just being able to hold her and feel how complete her life is.

After being away from time to time with her Quidditch Career with the Holly Harpies, all Ginny wants is to relax and enjoy the love that surrounds them daily. She can't wait until tomorrow when she tells the family about them so she can continue on her paths to happiness and marriage.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Darling, are you sure you want to tell Bill and Fleur, I will understand if you want to wait a little while?" Hermione said as she served breakfast.

"Baby, please stop asking me that. I am going to tell them, between that and Fleur told me she would always be here for me. She is my sister now" she smiled. "Bill is so protective over me. He may be mad at first but as long as I am happy there is no way he will turn me away." Ginny said as she ate her eggs and toast.

The two girls sat in silence as they ate, perfectly content at just being together after a hard week of work. The Hollyhead Harpies finally had a chance at the World Cup thanks to none other than Ginerva Molly Weasley. While Hermione Jean Granger was the soon to be Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the Ministry by the Minister of Magic himself Kingsley Shacbolt.

Ginny and Hermione were going to spend lunch with Bill, Fleur and Victorie then dinner with the whole Weasley family. So naturally Harry was going to be there as well. As they got dressed into brilliant dress robes, Hermione's pink and Ginny's dark purple, they collected their presents for the family from their miniature vacation. They had gone on a break from work and Quiditch to Italy, it was then that Ginny vowed to finally tell her family, as well as telling The Grangers. She then planed on asking for their permission to marry their daughter.

They have been dating for a year this Saturday. They both realized that after the war they had feelings for each other. Ron and Hermione had broken up mutually after seeing that there could never be anything between them. They began to feel that every time they kissed it was like kissing a sibling, so they continued to remain best friends.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand had a terrible time after the war. Harry couldn't get over what had happened, he returned to struggling with his life and blaming himself for the many lives that were lost for him. He was not the same person he was before the war. Harry broke it off telling her that he would always be there for her no matter what. She will be his best friend and little sister as long as he lives. They remained close and always will.

Harry and Ron had been the first ones that they have told. Ron yelled at them because it should have been sooner that they were told then latter. He then grabbed them both and kissed them on the checks and held them close to him. Ron told them "No matter what I will always want you to be happy, you both understand me, you will never get rid of me. Besides how can I turn away the only two women who get me", they both remember the chuckle that he let out.

Harry remained quite then helped Ron sandwich them between them. Harry said with a big grin "I am happy for you two, but you should always know we can never be split up, never in a million years". "He then looked at them and asked who else would help keep him in line, when there was a million who wanted the boy who lived.

That night had been the happiest night of their life. They now needed to get past tonight. Ginny knew it wasn't going to be easy but how could they not accept them. After so many lives stolen because of the war, time was short and they knew it.

SHELL COTTAGE

They left at 11 a.m. to go for their lunch date. As they arrived at Shell Cottage they were surprised as a little blue haired boy came running to them with Victorie trying to catch up.

"Oh my Goodness" said Hermione as she scooped up the little boy "Teddy you get bigger and bigger each time I see you" she exclaimed.

Ginny scooped up her little niece and held her close to her heart with a big hug and kiss. "Why isn't that the truth, what we have here are too little trouble makers, who grow an inch every time we see them." She exclaimed as her mind raced to think of how much she wanted children of her own one day with the beautiful woman by her side. Just then three boys as she would always think of them came running out to greet them. Bill was there of course but to her surprise were Harry and Ron as well.

"Why we didn't think we would see you two here!" both girls exclaimed

Ron and Harry just smirked as they said their hellos and winked. They all entered the house. As Ginny and Hermione entered Fleur engulfed both of them into her arms. Fleur had missed her little sisters. "My little ones" Fleur said as she let them go. Fleur thought about how much she has grown fond of the young women in front of her. She had worried about them during the war and would never stop after.

"Come sit everyone" Bill said with a huge smile as they all sat around the kitchen table. After a few bites of the delicious soup that Fleur had made Bill cleared his throat. "I know there is a reason Gin for the visit, you love us both but you asked to come see us before the dinner with the family. What is it you need to ask or tell us?" he said in a calm voice with almost knowing eyes.

Ginny looked at Hermione, then her family sitting around the table. "Well if you must know Bill, I have something to tell you" she cleared her throat and continued. "I have been seeing someone for a little over a year now.

Fleur yelled with a big smile on her face "O' Gin that is good news". Bill smiled at his wife's face then asked "Who is the bloke?"

Ginny gather all her courage and said "It's not a bloke". She then continued to smile.

Before Ginny was unable to say anything else because Bill and Fleur started laughing. "Gin you should know that I am a Weasley, I know how to read you." He smirked as he winked in Hermione's direction. Making a comment to the obvious fact that Hermione is hardly ever seen without a book in her hands.

Bill stood up and walked over to Hermione and lifted her off her chair and then hugged her. Then he said in a loud and proud voice "Welcome to the family! Oh and if you hurt her you have to answer to me. As well Gin keep in mind if you hurt her" he said as he brought Ginny into his arms and laughed "I will never let you live it down and you will answer to me as well"

They both sighed in relief. Fleur got up and smiled as she joined the hug. "It's official finally" she said with a wink.

After Lunch was cleared they all sat around a fire snuggling. Ron had his little angel of a niece in his arms, Harry his little troublemaker of a godson, Ginny held Hermione, and Bill held Fleur in his arms. It was a beautiful afternoon. Around 12:30 p.m. Ron and Harry brought the kids upstairs to put them down for their nap. Then they went to pick up their dinner guests. They left without saying anymore, as to leave the mystery in life.

The moment they left the fire turned green. Out of it stepped Angelina followed by her husband George. "Why hello happy couples" smirked George as Angelina hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "Hey what was that for" George asked as he kissed his wife.

"What are talking about brother of mine?" asked Ginny with an arched eyebrow. "Come on now little sister, did you think you could lie to me of all people for the last year" he said with a smirk. "You always give Fred the credit for being all knowing but I am just as equally all knowing".

The silence was lifted as Bill handed everyone glasses for a toast to Fred Weasley, George's twin brother who fought honorable and valiantly in the Second War. His name would always be hard to say in the family without the toast that continues to be made at every dinner. Fred will always be in their hearts.

Hermione looked to Angelina who nodded then smiled as everyone embraced in hugs. The flames turned green again as Percy his wife Audrey and their daughter Molly entered followed by Charlie, Arthur and Molly entered the room one after the other.

"Oh my Dears" Molly exclaimed as she took her time holding onto everyone. "Now where are the little ones?" She asked

"Mum they are upstairs napping until 1:30, they should be up any minute, Teddy has missed you two like you wouldn't believe" he said as he laughed. "Teddy is staying two weeks here with us and Harry, last week we all went out camping. Now it is relaxing and watching Harry as he sees if Teddy likes his dinner guest tonight".

Everyone smirked at each other knowing that if this is the case then this woman must be very special for Harry. He loves Teddy so much that he considers him almost as a son, in order for him to introduce someone to him must means he took his time deciding for sure that this person was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Let's all settle in here" said Fleur as she invited everyone to sit.

Victoire and Teddy ran down the stairs dressed in their dress robes minutes later to greet their family.

Ron and Harry entered the house with two women on their arms. "Everyone this is my girlfriend Katie Bell" Ron exclaimed. Harry then got down on his knees and called Teddy over. "Hey little man" he said as he ruffled his godsons' hair "I would like you to meet someone very special to me, her name is Cho Chang. I have been dating her for a while but I wanted to make sure that it was serious so I wouldn't hurt you little man"

Everyone waited for the response "Want to come play tag with us Cho" Teddy said with a big wide grin grabbing little Molly and Victoire hands. Everyone was once again happily together.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Everyone laughed all evening watching the couples together as the children played with Ginny, Hermione and Charlie.

"Ah I do hope the girls and Charlie find someone" Molly exclaimed to Fleur as she was helping with the dinner. "They will in time Mum" Fleur said trying to keep a smirk from rising across her face. "Will you call them all over for dinner Mum" Fleur asked. "Dinner time everyone gather around the table outside" Molly exclaimed as she politely shoved everyone out the door.

Before dinner began George stood up and cleared his voice "Today there is a chair left open next to mine for none other than my partner in pranks, a handsome bloke who always looked dashing" everyone started to laugh. "Yes to good ol' Fred my brother will live on in our hearts and in our minds. You may be in Heaven but you will never leave my mind, who else is gonna help me think up more inventions"

"HEY" Ron said with a wide grin on his face. "I know little brother. It's still a hard reputation to live up to. But thank you and Harry for not letting me give up on not only the shop but on living. You all have been wonderful even you Hermione, you have stood by me and showed me what's out there in the world that is left to live for" George grabbed Angelina's hand as ever one clinked glasses and sat down to eat.

Laughter and smiles were all that you could see and hear as the family ate the delicious meal. After desert was finished and all the plates cleared, Ginny thought now is the time. But first she sent everyone their presents with a flick of her wand.

"We saw them and we couldn't resist" Hermione smiled as everyone put the necklaces around their necks. "We have more at home as our family grows bigger, as well for all of the members of the Phoenix. We thought that the unity of our lives and our allegiances should not be forgotten." Ginny stated.

"Each one will also allow us to send messages. If there is a real threat the one that is in trouble will just state their name and one word. For example help or baby. Depending on what code word you need to send out. Everyone will know where you are in an instant, the necklace will turn warm and the place will pop into your mind." Hermione said as she smiled at how clever she was. Everyone smiled and thanked them for the thoughtful gift.

Before she could say anything else Bill stood up "Ginny you had some wonderful news to tell us as well". Ginny stood up after squeezing Hermione's shoulder and looked around. Hermione lifted her hand up and grabbed Ginny's hand that was squeezing way too hard on her shoulder to remind her it is so going to be ok. "Mum, Dad, everyone….. Hermione and I are dating. We have been for a year this Saturday." Ginny looked around as everyone just contemplated what they were thinking.

Percy was the first to speak. "Gin why are you all nerves? We are not going to bite you know. I think that everyone can agree with me, we are happy for you two." He said as everyone around the table smiled. Hugs were exchanged again and congratulations to three new couples who were introduced into the ever growing family.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the night. Goodbyes where spoken then everyone took their leave. The night was an amazing one.

One more thing Ginny thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around the one she loved, later that night as they lay in their bed together in their house. Ginny feel asleep with a wide grin on her face in anticipation of the special moment that lies ahead for them.

The next morning Ginny awoke early and watching the woman that she couldn't image her life without. She is mine and will always be. She thought about how after the war and their failed relationship with the two people they thought they would be married to. They ended up in heartbreak which then leads to the night that changed it all.

Ginny showed on the doorstep of Hermione's house with her belongs asking if she would be able to stay with her. Hermione of course said yeas and ushered Ginny inside. After both spilling their hearts out and how far they have come to realizing that they were finally ready to move on. Ginny had spent a month too long on her own in her apartment and needed company.

They sat on the couch and the urge for Ginny to tell Hermione that she has always had feelings for her became stronger as the night wore on. Hermione leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist. When Ginny didn't show any resistance, she leaned forward and kissed her. The kissed was deepened and both girls said at the exact same time "Will you be my girlfriend" with shy grins on their faces. From that moment on it was set in stone.

Hermione tried not to stir. She could feel those beautiful eyes on her. She loved knowing that she was always on her lovers mind. Ginny had always been on her mind, she had thought at first that it was only as a best friend. But then it grew into what she thought was a sister relationship, but it turned out to be a huge secret. She kept it to herself, she even actually feel in love with Ronald Weasley. But that turned out to be a failure as he only thought of her as a sister.

That turned out to a blessing in disguise. She now had the only person she has every truly loved. Gin completes her in more ways than it is possible to describe. The second Gin was on her doorstep she knew that her chance was going to be soon. She had to at least try, so she struck up the courage wrapped a tight but protective and loving arm around her waist she leaned in and kissed Gin. She hadn't a clue that their feelings were mutual and the rest is history.

Ginny saw that Hermione's breathing shifted. She then leaned in and kissed her. Hermione turned over so that her eyes were level with the woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Gin it's time to go see my parents get up and get dressed" she teased her. "Mione what if I don't want to get dress and just stay like this forever?" she winked. They both laughed.

They woke up, dressed and had breakfast in a content silence. Moments like these are perfect. No one has to impress the other. They were content being themselves and just being together. This is the life they both wanted. The love they have been dreaming about all their lives. Now all they both wanted was marriage and children.

THE GRANGERS

Broadway has always been one of Hermione's favorite outings with her family, having Ginny come along meant the world to her. Just seeing the look on Ginny's face made it all worth it. Hermione smiled as she watched her lover's face, it was like a child in a toy shop, or waiting for Santa, or even a child who just got the puppy she always wanted. Hermione chuckled silently as she enjoyed this moment and wanted to commit it to her memory for all her life.

Ginny was so excited because she has never seen anything like it before in her life. She welcomed change in any form, especially when it came to her Mione. She would try anything new as long as her love was right there next to her. She also could see out of the corner of her eyes the most wonderful treat to the day, the woman next to her was beside herself with joy because of the reaction on her face. Ginny loved seeing this, she loved being able to make her girlfriend so happy and hoped that there would be many more days like this to come.

"Gin I have never seen you this excited before, I like this side of you" Hermione winked at her adorable girlfriend. "Mione you must be mistaken there was a one word answer where I was the most excited" she smiled referring to when they asked each other out.

They went to dinner and sat around the table discussing the magical world and the muggle world. "You know Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I mean William and Jean, you are always welcome at The Burrow that is where I grew up, my mother and father would be more than happy to show you around as well as take you to some historical magical places."

"Why thank you, we will indeed take you up on that offer. We wished that we could have been more involved, seeing as we are soon to retire we wanted to move closer to Hermione and you. Maybe we can find a place so we can visit you more often." William stated.

"Now Hermione sweetheart your father and I approve" Jean blurted out with a huge grin. "I know you thought we couldn't see, but sweetie we can see through a lot things" William answered her.

"Mum, Dad I love you two very much, now that my nerves are starting to calm down I need to use the bathroom excuse me" she exclaimed. Hermione was a little surprised at this and had to catch her breath before she continue.

"I have something to ask you" was all Ginny could get out. William put his hand over hers and said "She is all yours, you have our permission." The Grangers smiled and then cleared their throats as Hermione came back to the table with a wide grin on her face. Her life was falling in place.

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked as she came back to the table. Noticing that her father still had his hand over Ginny's, she was now curious to what she had just missed. "Sweetie we were just telling Ginny how happy we are for you two, as well as how we know that our daughter is in safe hands. We know that she could never hurt you, and we told her you are stubborn and highly determined. But it seems she already knows all about you" William said with a wink to Ginny.

Hermione slightly blushing was speechless. "Now look what I have done my own daughter can't even come up with a comeback" William laughed as his wife joined in. Ginny moved her arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. "Baby, do you think any of that bothers me, I love those qualities about you" Ginny said as Hermione looked into her eyes and blushed even deeper. The rest of the night went by with laughter and smiles. When they went home Ginny enclosed Hermione in a gentle but tight embrace as they slept that night.

NOTHING IS EVER A SECRET FOR LONG

Friday Ginny went to George's shop to see George, Ron, and Harry. When she arrived there was her whole family with smiles in their eyes because they knew her better then she knew herself most times.

"So Gin its true isn't it you're here to show us the ring" Charlie winked.

"How did you all know?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Because we saw that there was something way more behind those eyes when you told us that you and Hermione are dating" Audrey spoke up.

"I should have known that you all would be here, George could never keep a secret" Ginny laughed. She took out the ring and showed everyone. The ring had the Gryffindor chest as the center piece but was surrounded by an otter at the top it said DA for Dumbledore's Army. "The ring represents our school house that brought us together, the DA which brought us closer and the otter because it is the shape of her patronus which represents her happiest memories. But there is also this ring" Ginny took out a beautiful six-carrot princess cut diamond ring surrounded by small diamonds. "I wanted one to represent what brought us together and then I would take out the official one as an added surprise."

"Ginerva that is so beautiful, my little baby girl is growing up so much" Molly choked between sobs.

"Mum you should see I have been grown up for a while" Ginny smirked.

"Ginerva you will always be your mothers little girl, never will that change just like all these men will always be her little boys" Arthur said as he draped his arm around Harry's shoulders to draw his son into his half hug.

"You have no idea all I see is the days you were all born, or in your case Harry when you asked me how to get through Platform 9 and ¾. You all will always have a place in my heart and for my daughter- in-laws you will always remind me of the day I first meet you. That was the day that you became a part of our family. I know who my boys will hold onto. I am also sorry Fleur if we got off on the wrong foot. I am so protective, but you proved me wrong" Molly said as she hugged Fleur.

"We love you as well Mum and Dad" Everyone laughed together. "Now all I need is more grandchildren, chop chop get to it" Molly winked and chuckled along with everyone else.

"Now now Molly they will come in time as I am sure that they can't wait to have more but we will have plenty of time ahead of us. Plenty so don't you worry" Arthur said as he wrapped his wife in a bone crushing hug. He thought to himself how lucky he is to have such a large family and as well to be able to say that his little boy Fred died a hero for the future of the entire wizarding world. Yes his life was truly blessed.

Ginny looked around and smiled at her family and how perfect it was. She thought that the day couldn't get better. Just then an owl flew though the window. "Oi I hope it's not another fan letter. They won't leave me alone" she smiled as she checked the letter for any harmful spells or substances. She then split the letter open to see that it was a message from Neville.

"Oh No" Ginny began to cry. "Harry" she choked between sobs. "I can't believe it… Hermione is with him….. I can't even say it….. Harry read it please."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Harry took the letter, and read aloud:

My Dearest Friend Ginny,

This morning my Grandmother and I went to St. Mungo's along the way we found Hermione with a coworker who was ill. She accompanied us to see my parents. My mother knew my name today. My father walked over from reading about the war, he told me how proud he is of me! They are back. MY PARENTS ARE BACK! They want to meet Harry and tell him about his parents. They would like to meet all my friends. Including you, I told them how much you have and continue to do for me. You are like the little sister I never had. I will be at the hospital all day if you need me.

All my love,

Neville

P.S. Hermione said she will see you at home for dinner unless you and the family come to celebrate with us at the hospital.

Everyone was in complete silence, it was a miracle. "We all need to go bring things for them to catch up, let's gather what we can and go see them" Arthur exclaimed.

"Today is a day to celebrate as the Order of the Phoenix has two of its bravest member back. Ginny go get two more necklaces so we can welcome them in the new Order. Harry and Ron a trip to the Minister we need him there, along with all other members. George go to Hogwarts and retrieve Minerva and any other teacher who is up for a trip. Harry ask the Minister to send Aurors to the school in the teachers absents. Bill arrange for a ward of the hospital for a party. The rest of the beautiful women can you whip up some food to add to the party." Arthur stated thinking.

Harry, George, and Ron pulled out Galleons and handed them to Molly, Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey. "Thank you boys, now Charlie you have a very important job. Come with me my dear boy" Arthur said as everyone left for their job.

Charlie and Arthur arrived at their destination. "Charlie I know you have no idea what I am doing here but this inn means the world to Neville. Hannah is the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron now. They broke up because he wanted his parents at their wedding, but now that Frank and Alice are back I want her to know." Arthur looked at his son who nodded in agreement with a wide smile on his face.

They entered and Hannah ran out to greet them "Arthur and Charlie what can I do for you two today?" she asked. "Well Hannah I have some good news for you about Neville" Arthur looked into her eyes and saw a tear there. Charlie leaned in and hugged her. "Don't worry you will enjoy the news my Dad has to tell you, so don't worry"

Hannah was now even more confused as to what the news was. "I know that you two have broken up and Neville told me why but now you are able to marry" Arthur said as Hannah stood there with a blank look. "Hannah sweetie Frank and Alice, Neville's parents have had a breakthrough they are in the present with us."

Hannah hugged Arthur and Charlie as she asked Ernie to continue running the Inn for the day because she had some where to be. Actually it wasn't just a place she had to be, it was with Neville and to see how excited he was to finally have his family back. Now all their dreams could come true.

THE MINISTRY

"Minister you will not believe the news" Harry and Ron spat out together. "Why what is it my dear boys?" Kinsley stated in an amused tone with a wide grin on his face.

Kingsley promised Remus that no matter what he would look after the members but more important his children. Little Teddy Remus' son and Harry, who Remus considered his son also, and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and George have been his top priorities. He has done everything he can for them. Now here comes Harry and Ron so excited he couldn't resist but laugh as a father would at his child.

"Minister The Longbottoms are aware of the present, they remember everything" Harry told him.

Kinsley stopped and stood there, this is a miracle. "Make sure the press gets the story right after we visit. I want a press conference." Kinsley stated.

Harry nodded. "Minister our family and the Order are to be at a party tonight in a private ward. Our father is handling the plans. We have decided to make sure that they are welcomed and caught up on the here and now of the defeat of Voldermort." Harry stated.

"Yes I understand I will be there with the rest of the Order. I will also assume that Arthur wants Aurors placed at Hogwarts to make sure that the students are safe." Kingsley stated. "It is done now get ready and I will meet you there" he said with one last glance as he dissapearted.

"Ron you know that we must go get something of the new world and I know just the thing" Harry said as she grabbed Ron by the arm and steered him toward the flo.

Harry and Ron appeared in the grounds of Hogwarts were the statues stood of those who lost their lives in the war including Severus Snape as well as the Golden Trio, Neville Longbottom. Harry quickly took pictures. Then Harry and Ron knelt and thanked the brave souls who risked their lives for their loved ones to be able to live in peace. Then as silent tears escaped their faces, they hugged as brothers knowing that love was never a thing to waste because you never know how long you have left.

THE PARTY

Everything was in order all the preparations were set and the guest had arrived waiting for the family of Honor. Neville stepped out holding Hermione's arm in his, the smile on his face was the happiest anyone had seen except for when he looked at Hannah. They walked out then Augusta arrived telling them all to be seated because Frank and Alice are still nervous.

Then Draco Malfoy walked out, everyone just started at him wondering why on earth he was here on the happiest occasion the Order has had since his master's defeat.

"Everyone, Frank and Alice have undergone a new magical reversal surgery and this has given then back their memories. They remember everything including the years they have spent here. So when they come out lets remind them of the days that have passed. Let's remind them of the glorious outcome of the war thanks to you Harry. As well as the most important thing for them would be their son's defeat of that horrible snack." Draco exclaimed making his voice ring throughout the room.

Everyone forgot the tension as they were all reminded that the dark times have gone and been replaced with peace. Frank and Alice entered the room. Everyone was lost of all thoughts other than how happy they were.

Neville reached out and pulled Hannah over to stand beside him to meet his parents. "Mum, Dad this is Hannah Abbot my fiancée." His parents both took turns hugging them and said their congratulations.

Everyone cheered as the family became a whole. The rest of the evening was spent as pictures, newspapers and books were given to Frank and Alice. The stories told of the events leading up to the end of the war. The lives that were lost were honored and those who fought bravely saluted.

The end of the day the three generations of the Longbottoms family were together and able to return home.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Ginny was ready for a new chapter to happen in her life. She knew that some would make a field day out of the Star Chaser of The Holly Head Harpies engaged to the Head of the Magic Law Enforcement office. But she knew that they would be able to get through it together as long as they had each other.

Ginny headed to the Leaky Cauldron to have drinks with Harry and Ron. She wanted to get her nerves out of the way. She was content and happy, with the support of her brothers. All the boys including Harry supported her and they would fight for her and Hermione. She knew how they felt since the first day Hermione and Harry were Ron's best friends they were family. Just like Lee Jordan who is around every once in a blue moon when he is not on a business trip for George.

"You know boys I am so lucky to have your love and your support, it's going to be hard. I have already gotten the fan letters telling me that they use to love me but as soon as I started dating Hermione I am disgusting." Ginny said with an extremely sad expression sprawled across her face. From her almost teary eyes to the frown Harry and Ron couldn't stand to see Ginny this depressed. Harry thought that today would be one of if not the happiest for Ginny. She was going to ask the one she loved to marry her. But it wasn't and Harry didn't know what to say. Ron turned to his sister and grabbed her and brought her into his arms and held her there. "Gin I love you and I know it's hard for you but don't let others tell you who you are. You're the only one who knows how to follow your heart. I would say you have done a bloody hell of a job so far" he said with a grin.

Ginny cried harder once she saw how much her brother had said was true. Harry reached out and took her hand in his and held it. "Gin I know that you have never let anything get to you but what are you hiding? Even though we are not dating anymore, I can still read you like an open book" Harry stated with a wink.

Ginny spoke in a calm voice "I keep getting letters telling me that I am a Pure Blood Traitor Filth. They call Hermione a Mudblood. They threaten our relationship and call it worse than being a Muggle or a Squib." She said. Just as Draco Malfoy walked up and sat down across from her.

"Ginny I didn't mean to overhear but I am sorry if I have every said those words to you or your family. I am sorry Harry and Ron for all I put you through it was wrong. I didn't know what I was saying. I hurt so many people and even now I can't fix it. But Ginerva Molly Weasley you are not a Pure Blood Traitor Filth you hear me. You are a beautiful woman who could hex the bloody hell out of any bloke. Hermione is not a Mudblood, she is a talented, beautiful, intelligent woman and a diligent worker. I am the filth of the world and all those who hold believes I held. I was mistaken and ruined my life. Don't ruin your life because other people try to bring you down. You have family and friends who love and except you as well as a beautiful woman to stand by your side no matter what. You're lucky so do me one favor and never take that for granted."

Draco then went to get up and leave but Harry stood up. "Draco I never thought you were capable of that. Stay with old enemies who can now be friends and put the past behind us." He exclaimed as he waited for Ron to react. Instead Ron let go of Ginny and stood up and drew Draco into a man hug. "Thank you for apologizing and helping my sister. Sit as the past is left behind for only fools can hold grudges, I would rather spend my time getting to know the person who I can see has changed so much."

"Draco please sit, you have been so kind. I also thank you for the apology." Ginny said. Draco sat and the three forgot about the past and held onto the future. For the first time had Draco really felt like he was accepted and would be able to move on. He would abandon all his ways and become a better person.

**Ginny and Hermione **

The night was gorgeous as Ginny and Hermione took a romantic trip on their yacht. They sat and talked about all the good things that have happened even if there still were holes in their hearts. None of that mattered now though. They had each other and they wanted to make the most out of each and every day.

Ginny handed a small box to Hermione "Love this is something that reminds me of the better times we had at school." Hermione took the box gasped as she kissed Ginny. Hermione then pulled out a small bracelet. "Here are the charms that reminds me of the best memories from school, the lion for Gryffindor, the book for the Library, the fireplace for all the nights we spent by it talking, the broom for all the games I watched you play and the many nights we went for rides, and of course the heart for the love of my life. I gave you my heart a long time ago and I never want it back." Hermione Stated. "Don't worry about that Mione you will never have it back nor will you ever give mine back." Ginny kissed Hermione then held her a whole longer before she regained her courage.

"Hermione Jean Granger you're the most beautiful, intelligent, quick thinking, bookworm, know it all, I have every meet. I love you with all my heart." Ginny said as she got down on one knee.

Hermione put her hand over Ginny's mouth to stop her from speaking. Then she got down on her knee and said "Ginerva Molly Weasley you are the most stubborn, intelligent, loyal, selfless, gorgeous woman I have ever meet. Not to mention you're not all that bad on a broom either." Hermione said in a playful chuckle. "I love you with all my heart as well Ginny and I always will."

They locked eyes and got lost in the emotions that they could see. Both women at the same time placed a ring on the others finger asking in a whisper at the same time "Will you marry me?" they both locked their lips together for a very passionate kiss then broke apart gasping for air. "The last thing they said before they went to bed was a low whispered "yes" with wide smile on their faces.

RITA STRIKES AGAIN

Rita Skeeter was in the Leaky Cauldron that day as she wrote two articles for the Daily Prophet. One article stated that Harry Potter the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived Twice, Ronald Weasley the King, along with the Star Chaser of the Holly Head Harpies had befriended a childhood nemesis Death Eater Draco Malfoy. The other was one that brought hate and disgust as the Brightest Witch of Her Age, the new appointment Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the Ministry of Magic and the Star Chaser of the Holly Head Harpies are indeed in engage and will soon be married.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up like any other married couple content with the emptiness of the house. The kids were all grown up and the house would soon be filled with visits from the children and grandchildren for the weekend. The thoughts were interrupted as a hundred owls or more were waiting for them to open the windows.

"What is this?" Molly yelled. "Molly look at this, how does this evil woman know how to hurt our children" he said thrusting the paper onto the table out of anger with an apologetic look at his wife. Molly picked up the paper and read as how Harry, Ron, and Ginny had turned to the dark side and would soon be joining the Death Eaters. Ginny and Hermione were now said to be under the Imperious Curse as the unnatural union could only be explained. The people to blame for all this were indeed Molly and Arthur Weasley as they allow the children to run around without any boundaries. They would even blame them for Harry and Hermione as they are from the Muggle world because they are the role models who accepted them into their home.

Today was supposed to be a happy day for the family but now it was not. "Molly I am sending everyone an invite to an emergency family meeting including Draco. I feel sorry for the boy and he is involved in all this as well. I would like to see how he is doing." Arthur said as he picked Molly up to be settled in his arms of protection as he ordered the owls to go to the Ministry to be checked for curses.

DRACO

Draco woke up as an owl tapped on his window. He got up and opened the letter. It was an invite from Arthur Weasley asking him to attend a family meeting. Draco stopped reading and asked himself why Arthur was being so nice. Then he remembered how much of a heart that Molly and Arthur had, it use to make him sick. Now he was touched and continued reading. Arthur worried about him and didn't blame him for the war because children follow their parents blindly. He also said how proud of him he was for changing his ways. He had become a wonderful man.

Draco thought about his parents being sent off to Azkaban leaving him to help rebuild Hogwarts and the world. Draco wasn't sent to prison because Harry Potter spoke on his behalf. Potter stated that Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore and lowered his wand as Severus Snape walked in, Draco also didn't tell his parents that Potter was indeed in front of him at Malfoy Manor, also Draco wasn't trying to hurt anyone just protect himself and his parents. Potter told the court that Draco didn't have a choice in the matter and now he deserved one. Draco cleaned himself up, and became a better man.

He also won the heart of Astoria Greengrass who was not like the rest of the Pureblood girls. She was kind and loving to all, she never belittled anyone, she was kind to all magical creatures including her House Elves, and she never judged him instead she helped him change. She listened to every horrible event that Draco witnessed or took part in. She would always encourage Draco to go on and won't react with a disgusted face. She would be there when he had nightmares about his past. She would hold him and run her fingers though his hair while rubbing small circles on his back.

Draco was pretty sure that he had indeed turned his life around. Now he was willing to the show the world that a person should never be defined by their past. He was going to start by being open to the Arthur and Molly. Hopping that they would be just as understanding and would be able to forget as Harry, Ron, and Ginny were. He also hopped the other boys wouldn't want t to kill him. But most importantly he wanted to apologize to Hermione for not being a proper man and stopping his Aunt Bella from hurting her, allowing her to write that horrible word in Hermione's hand. Above all else this troubled him the most, he could still hear her screams.

Draco wrote a formal reply accepting the invite. Draco knew that his time to change was now and to prove it as well. Draco got ready and sent ahead fine wine and pumpkin juice for the children. He knew that he was also going to ask Astoria to escort him as well, because she was mentioned in the article as well. He needed her support now more than ever.

FAMILY MEETING

Everyone got ready at their homes for the upcoming meeting all hating that evil Rita Skeeter. She had gone too far and it was time to band together to protect Ginny and Hermione at all costs. Harry and Ron could handle her claims as well. They were both also not going to let her ruin the new friendship they formed in hope for peace to grow, after all that is what countless people lost their lives for as well as fought for. It is time for change.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Everyone arrived at The Burrow just in time to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy walking up the lane. They each had forgiven him for the war and walked up and greeted him. It was a wondrous moment because peace had been succeeding over evil. Arthur then went out and hugged Astoria and Draco and invited them into his home.

"Thank you for the gifts" Molly said as she laid out the wine for the adults and the pumpkin juice for the children. "Now everyone you're here to celebrate Hermione and Ginny's engagement as well as new family friends. We need to make sure that the world will not get us down. We are all family here. Yes that includes Draco and Astoria." At these words everyone raised their glass. We need to make sure that we always come home and ask for help. Never forget that the support and love from your family is all that matters." Arthur said as he looked at the people around the room. He loved them all and hoped to become closer to Draco and Astoria.

"To all those who have fought valiantly for peace, and those who have lost their lives let us raise our glasses up to them." Arthur exclaimed as he picked up Teddy who he consider a grandson. He loved the boy and always would. He was another little one to protect against the ways of the world.

"I am not going to let them harm any of my siblings" Charlie said as he looked around. "You are all still going to be looked after, Draco get use to it. Bill and I are the ones who go around and barge in and make sure that we don't have to challenge anyone to a duel or use our fists to beat anyone up." Charlie let us a big booming laugh as Bill winked and joined in. Their laughter filled the room and everyone smiled and joined in.

Hermione got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Draco. "Draco I do not blame you for what happened at your family manor. Please do not think that I could blame you for that, I have seen what you have done to change the world and what the world thinks of you. I am happy that you're able to move past the role of Death Eater." Hermione said as she yanked Draco up into a hug. Then she grabbed Astoria and they hugged. "Astoria if he breaks your heart just knows that Gin knows his favorite hex." She said with a laugh.

"Now I know that we have to worry about a lot of what the media thinks, so I say that we give a statement and Kingsley is willing to have Harry Potter give an announcement and help the situation ease over. I think it would be a great experience for you little brother" Percy said as he ruffled Harry's' hair.

"Yeah Harry that may not be a bad idea, I mean if you can show the world that is something that we fought for, it would be a good way to let people know that this is something they need to accept. I mean they won't fight you. You can also stand up and tell people that the past can be changed by the present and the future. There is beauty in the changing world and we need to accept people for the accomplishments since the end of the Second War. That way you can introduce our friendship with Draco." George said as he begun to see a way out, hoping beyond hope that it would come true.

"I agree with them it is a good idea." Said Fleur as Bill stood up. "What is your opinion Ron?" Bill asked. "Well do I really have a say in it." He said with a wink and a laugh. "I am under the impression that the man before me has done something I never thought possible. He apologized and I accepted it, so the only thing I can do is get to know him for the person he is and has become." Ron said with a firm nod of a head.

"I say then that we need to start a new campaign to show the world the change. As well as have Katie and Cho speak more and remember that we don't bite" Bill said with a chuckle. Knowing that some still thought he was going to turn into a werewolf any day now. That was not the case at all.

"Now I do not know why you find the need to tell me I am too quite. I just have no idea about what anyone is talking about. I don't read the prophet." Katie said with a wink to Cho.

"Yes Katie and I read Witch Weekly and the article title was about a wonderful new couple. One of them is an amazing flyer and I think they said was on some famous Quiditch team." Katie exclaimed. "The other is some stuck up, no fashion Ministry worker that is the head of some boring department. Apparently she ignores her friends for work a lot, such a bookworm and needs to write more pages then required for reports." Cho said. I think they need a break and a fashion outing." Katie said as she started laughing at the wide smirk on Hermione's face.

Katie took out the copy of the article and handed it to Ginny and Hermione to see. On the Front Cover there was a photo of Hermione in a beautiful black sundress arm in arm with Ginny in a beautiful red strapless sundress. The two were at a birthday party for Oliver Wood. "How did they get this photo?" Ginny asked. "Well you see Oliver co-wrote the article and made sure that none of the prophet garbage was in the article or he would deny the fact that he even talked to them. He even mentioned a lawsuit." Katie exclaimed.

"Yes he also made sure to tell them everything they know, even down to how Harry Potter even approved of your relationship. Ron was mentioned a lot as well. It was stated how you felt more like brother and sister, therefore you came to a mutual agreement that you would always be best friends and family. The whole article is the correct version as your dear friends know it. Minus yelling and threats on Ron's part, but we skipped over the negative things and highlighted the major points." Cho said as she looked at the surprised faces all around the room.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means. But if you want to go shopping please ask me, I said I would be willing to. There has been so much to do for the new boring head of a Ministry department to do before they are officially appointed." Hermione said with a huge wide smile.

Everyone decided that the day went well and began preparing for the new campaign of Peace.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Ginny, I think it's time we look for a bigger house. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought carefully for a moment a new house meant that they would finally be ready to have a family. "I think a house would be a nice start to get our minds off of the media that we have been getting. Between that and I wouldn't mind thinking about one day maybe starting a family!"

Hermione beamed at the thought. "How did I get so lucky to have the woman of my dreams, the perfect family, and the perfect job?" She said with a wink.

Ginny leaned into Hermione and placed a quick but sweet kiss to her check. "I don't know but most of them began with a mop of messy raven hair, or a redhead who stuffs his mouth like a pig every time he eats."

Just them the fireplace turned green to announce the lunch guests.

"Oh Astoria and Draco, it is so nice to see you again!" exclaimed Hermione in joy as she hugged them both.

Ginny wondered how Hermione could forget and forgive. Then again she, herself could see that the man that stood before her wasn't the old Draco Malfoy. The accomplishments had set him apart from his school days self.

"Draco and Astoria it is indeed so nice to see you again, will you please sit down." Said Ginny as she motioned to the chairs around the table, where the beautiful lunch had just appeared at a flick of Ginny's wand.

Before they could all sit down Draco pulled out a chair to Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria. "I will always be a gentlemen, one thing I can never forget while trying to be a proper Malfoy Heir." He exclaimed with a wide smile and a loud chuckle. "One of the only things I still believe in that I was taught, I may be a pureblood and a former Death Eater but I am not the same naive child who follows my family blindly." Draco said as he glanced at Hermione and sat down.

"I have been meaning for a while to apologize to you Hermione for the night at Malfoy Manor, I should have stopped my estranged Aunt from harming you. I am haunted by nightmares of my past especially of your screams that night. I am truly sorry for not acting like a man but instead acting like a scared little boy. I have done a lot of things I am not proud of but most of all I will continue to improve my life for my future family. I want them to grow up in peace without the Pureblood ideology. I won't hold it against you or Ginny if you choose not to forgive me, but it must be said. I don't apologize often but it is a start from the past." Malfoy said as his eyes were saddened and his expression blank. Astoria grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own hands.

"Draco has become a different man since the war, it is has been extremely hard on the both of us, especially throughout his hospitalizations. He attempted to kill himself multiple times because he can't live with his horrible past. This is also not an act, it is from his heart. I know he has not always been the most honorable man but he is changing. He wants his son to be able to have true friends and not be like him. We don't ask for your forgive we just want to hear us out. So now if you don't have anything else to say let's just change the subject and enjoy our lunch, no need to let this linger and ruin the mood." Astoria stated.

"I didn't think you could ever be capable of such a heartwarming apology. I do forgive you Draco. It is apparent that you have changed and therefore I will give you a chance to live up to your goals. I will not linger in the past but instead focus on the present so I may have a future. Astoria and you are welcomed here whenever you need. As well as invitations to the weeding will be owled to you." Hermione said with a wide smile on her face. "Today is turning into a wonderful day, I am truly happy!" She thought to herself.

"I for one have forgiven, the day at the Leaky Cauldron. Just do us a favor and hold onto Astoria, will ya?" Ginny said laughing as her eyes brightened with happiness.

They all ate and fell into quite conversation as the lunch turned into a more friendly occasion as new friends got to know one another. Life has surprises up its sleeve because you never know what will happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.**

**DRACO**

Draco walked out onto the pathway that leads from Malfoy Manor to the rest of the world. His personal prison where he spent days and nights trying so hard not to remember The Dark Lord his former master, the man who his parents worshiped but he was scared of. He never wanted to serve him, but yet his father forced him into that life. He never meant to harm anyone, he couldn't even kill Dumbledore that dam near killed him. The hatred and pureblood pride that was instilled in him, he was ashamed of it. He lost himself to numbness when he watched his horrible Auntie Bella torture Hermione Granger, sure words hurt but he would never think to do what she had. Her screams still haunts his dreams. He watched family after family be destroyed, death after death, child after child bitten by Greenback.

The memories that are held within the walls of that horrible house, that never fades but instead leaves the magical pulse inside the walls. Sometimes he thought he heard the screams still. The sounds of Avada Kedavra, Crucio as countless people were toured. The one voice that haunts him still is Voldermort telling him that he will never be accepted as anything but a Death Eater.

All his belongings are packed and the last pieces are being turned over to the ministry, his father's dark objects. Draco walks down the path and there is the woman who lessens the pain of his past and brings out the good in him. He loves her with all his heart, his fiancée, his Astoria. Together they will be moving into a brightly colored manor that once belonged to her Grandparents when they wed. For now a nice flat in Muggle London would be good for him.

Draco lost everything he once held dear to understand the mistakes of his father and now he is going to move on and discover the things he missed out on.

**HARRY **

It has been so long since the war but yet the nightmares have not stopped. Countless nights he walks into the Great Hall and there he sees Lupin, Tonks and Fred. His other set of parents his Aunt and Uncle. They left behind his little Teddy. Teddy is his son now and his heart aches because Lupin and Tonks have missed out on so much. He is going to prove himself a wonderful surrogate father like Sirius and Lupin were. He had three wonderful fathers who risked their lives and in the end died trying to protect him.

Dumbledore was more like a Grandfather to him, the elderly and wise advice that he had given him he will never forget. Fred was his brother and walking in to see him on the ground had killed him, his older brother who fought no matter what for him. The pranks the laughs the many Quiditch games they shared were too much for him. But to make it worse was the redhead who was draped over his other half the crushed face of George. He didn't know what to do. He was going to continue to fight to free them all and have them all live in harmony and peace. He couldn't be there with the family he needed to escape. It was too much pain for him to see them like that.

Collin Creevey hit him hard as well. Collin was so young and brave. The battle and the deaths leave him sweating and screaming at night. Walking through the destroyed halls, through the blood stains, his own death haunts him.

Then there is Molly and Arthur who are his parents. They have done so much for him and sacrificed their lives to protect him. They would have hid Harry to ensure he was safe but they knew they couldn't.

Molly went wild with worry. She always asked if he was healthy, well feed, how he was holding up, she made sure his birthdays were celebrated, that Christmas time was one for gifts, they even made sure to be there for him during the Triwizard Tournament. But the most touching was the family tradition that when a man comes of age that he would receive a watch, they could have bought him a new one but no they gave him a family heirloom. The watch that belongs to Molly's brother Fabian that was given to him on his 17th Birthday, it was another connection the Weasleys and him embraced.

He always had siblings since he meet Ron on the train and the twins through Quiditch, they continued to be there for him no matter what. Charlie and Bill have always looked out for him. Charlie did the best he could being that he was in Romania but he fought in the Order to protect him and always made sure to go out of his way to check up on him, even if it was by asking Ginny. Bill came to the family day with Molly for the Triwizard tournament. It felt like he had an older brother and a mother. He remembers that day so clearly it was one of the best days of his childhood other than when he found out about Sirius and Lupin.

Harry wakes up every night and walks around his house looking at the pictures of his relatives. From the dead to the living, he looks at everyone. He found an old Ancient Grandfather clock just like the one that the Weasleys had. All the Weasleys, Hermione, Andromeda, Teddy, members of the D.A., the Gryffindor Quiditch Team, along with various Gryffindor's that are considered to be a part of Harry's family are all on the hands of the clock. This gives him peace.

These things help him move on but most of all he loves waking up to Cho in his arms and walking out into the hall and sneaking a peak in at a sleepy headed Teddy who changed to look just like him. A day like that makes it easier to move forward and give his life meaning.

**UNITY **

"Ginny, I think it's time we look for a bigger house. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought carefully for a moment a new house meant that they would finally be ready to have a family. "I think a house would be a nice start to get our minds off of the media that we have been getting. Between that and I wouldn't mind thinking about one day maybe starting a family!"

Hermione beamed at the thought. "How did I get so lucky to have the woman of my dreams, the perfect family, and the perfect job?" She said with a wink.

Ginny leaned into Hermione and placed a quick but sweet kiss to her check. "I don't know but most of them began with a mop of messy raven hair, or a redhead who stuffs his mouth like a pig every time he eats."

Just them the fireplace turned green to announce the lunch guests.

"Oh Astoria and Draco, it is so nice to see you again!" exclaimed Hermione in joy as she hugged them both.

Ginny wondered how Hermione could forget and forgive. Then again she, herself could see that the man that stood before her wasn't the old Draco Malfoy. The accomplishments had set him apart from his school days self.

"Draco and Astoria it is indeed so nice to see you again, will you please sit down." Said Ginny as she motioned to the chairs around the table, where the beautiful lunch had just appeared at a flick of Ginny's wand.

Before they could all sit down Draco pulled out a chair to Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria. "I will always be a gentlemen, one thing I can never forget while trying to be a proper Malfoy Heir." He exclaimed with a wide smile and a loud chuckle. "One of the only things I still believe in that I was taught, I may be a pureblood and a former Death Eater but I am not the same naive child who follows my family blindly." Draco said as he glanced at Hermione and sat down.

"I have been meaning for a while to apologize to you Hermione for the night at Malfoy Manor, I should have stopped my estranged Aunt from harming you. I am haunted by nightmares of my past especially of your screams that night. I am truly sorry for not acting like a man but instead acting like a scared little boy. I have done a lot of things I am not proud of but most of all I will continue to improve my life for my future family. I want them to grow up in peace without the Pureblood ideology. I won't hold it against you or Ginny if you choose not to forgive me, but it must be said. I don't apologize often but it is a start from the past." Malfoy said as his eyes were saddened and his expression blank. Astoria grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own hands.

"Draco has become a different man since the war, it is has been extremely hard on the both of us, especially throughout his hospitalizations. He attempted to kill himself multiple times because he can't live with his horrible past. This is also not an act, it is from his heart. I know he has not always been the most honorable man but he is changing. He wants his son to be able to have true friends and not be like him. We don't ask for your forgive we just want to hear us out. So now if you don't have anything else to say let's just change the subject and enjoy our lunch, no need to let this linger and ruin the mood." Astoria stated.

"I didn't think you could ever be capable of such a heartwarming apology. I do forgive you Draco. It is apparent that you have changed and therefore I will give you a chance to live up to your goals. I will not linger in the past but instead focus on the present so I may have a future. Astoria and you are welcomed here whenever you need. As well as invitations to the weeding will be owled to you." Hermione said with a wide smile on her face. "Today is turning into a wonderful day, I am truly happy!" She thought to herself.

"I for one have forgiven, the day at the Leaky Cauldron. Just do us a favor and hold onto Astoria, will ya?" Ginny said laughing as her eyes brightened with happiness.

They all ate and fell into quite conversation as the lunch turned into a more friendly occasion as new friends got to know one another. Life has surprises up its sleeve because you never know what will happen next.

**MOLLY AND ARTHUR **

"Now Arthur and Molly my dear friends, please sit down" Kingsley motioned to the two chairs behind the desk. "These seats belong to the Deputy Minister of Magic and his lovely adviser, I need a picture for the Hall and the papers" Kingsley stated.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said as he looked at his beautiful wife, he was confused as to what was going on. "

This is two new positions and it's not negotiable. Arthur you're the newly appointed Deputy Minister of Magic and Molly here is your adviser. I need your help and after the success of the press conference I made these new positions. I need members of the order who I trust with my life. After Remus passed I thought my life would have collapsed. But it didn't because you and Molly open your hearts and home to me once again, showed me more love and kindness. You lost Fred, Remus, and Tonks from your lives too but you made sure that the rest of us were looked after. You are the ideal parents for any child. A home full of love and support, even when Ginny and Hermione began dating you supported them and their choice to wait and tell you. You have looked after Harry even when people called you fooled. You never took Percy out of your hearts and accepted him back with wide arms. You never once gave up on Fred and George after their pranks. You stood by Ron and Ginny with their stubbornness and you took Hermione under your wing as well. You house was always filled to the brim with people and you never once complained. You have hearts of gold and you acceptance of everyone is the reason why I need your help and support." Kingsley stated

"Molly what do you think?" Arthur asked. "Well Kingsley I think we are more than honored and accept. Between that and maybe I can steer this one away from his Muggle tinkering" Molly said with a wide smile and wink at her husband who blushed. Everyone shook hands and the deal was sealed.

**HERMIONE **

The first day of Hermione's new position wasn't hard at all she was meetings for the first half of the day then the rest she had off. But as usual she decided to work on reports and reorganize the flow of the department. She had many ideas and did her best to concentrate on them rather then reflecting on her life but it was harder than she thought it would be.

Hermione's nightmares use to be more regular than the last couple of months. The images have faded but the faces have not been forgotten. The good memories she rejoices in and looks upon as she gets ready to face the most wonderful day of her life, her wedding. But she still spends countless nights awake and pondering her life. It's odd being the know-it-all young girl to the know-it-all Muggle or Mudblood. Her life suddenly changed overnight and with that came a new responsibility. She went from the top of her class and house to being the Golden Trio who the future of the Wizarding World depended on them. She wasn't the smartest witch, everything was book smarts, listening to the teachers, as well as being a kind and caring person. She did everything she could for others. She would help Harry and Ronald with their homework on top of her own. She was a true friend, a sister to Harry and a potential girlfriend to Ronald. She enforced the rules and attempted to keep the boys out of trouble. No matter what she did the three of them were always in some sort of trouble. The whole time she fought her feelings for the beautiful redheaded girl who was always by her side. She spent countless nights up working on homework with her, spent many nights curled up on the couch talking, every moment becoming closer and closer yet ignoring the feelings.

Her heart told her she was in love but her head told her that she only loved her as a little sister. She was in love with Ronald not his little sister. So she spent years running after that boy, even fell apart over Lavender Brown. When she finally got her chance to date Ronald she had to jump into helping Harry survive and defeat Lord Voldermort. She lost her parents and life as she knew it as she went on the run. She spent days wondering how the strong-headed Ginerva Weasley was doing, how she was holding up, but most of all wondering why did Gin have to be with her brother Harry and why she was destined to be with Ronald.

When the war was over and the nightmare of running was over but the dreams remained, Ronald was distant. She would wonder every time they kissed what was wrong, why they were beginning to lose interest in each other. Then Ronald told her it was over, she was crushed but yet she was happy because now she thought that she may be able to figure out her true feelings for Ginny. When Ginny and Harry broke up the rest of her life fell into place. Now all she had left to worry about was whether or not this was the life she wanted. Did she want to be the wife of a famous Quiditch player? Of course she did. Then why does she worry so much? She knows that it's just stress and maybe the fact that they just came out to the family and the world, and now they were engaged and planning a wedding. She also just began her new job. She likes order in her life but with Ginny that doesn't matter. She loves her so much and can't imagine her life without her. But yet something is telling her that it's all too fast

**RON**

Ron wakes up in the middle of the night just to hear the deep breathing of Katie. She is the most precious thing that he has. After the horrible war, the deaths of so many of his love ones deaths, it's almost like it's a dream sometimes. He remembers seeing Harry's dead and lifeless body and feeling as if he had failed his brother his best mate. These things haunt him but yet here he is wrapped up in the arms an angel. The scars have finally begun to slowly heal. The images of horror are replaced with good old times that they spent together. Making it easier for him to slowly move on and focus on the future. "Now he can focus on getting that ring on Katie's finger!" he thought happily to himself. Ron is working at the shop with George in his time off from the office. He was just promoted to the Deputy Head of the Auror Department under Harry who is the Head of Aurors . His live was falling in place. Now all he had to do was get over his internal struggle with Draco. He can forgive easily on the surface but on the inside it hurts more and more. But day by day he is getting through it.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

"Gin are you sure that you are going to be ok with Victorie, Molly and Teddy all by yourself?"

"Mione don't underestimate me. I am a Weasley and we can be very naughty, stubborn, and trouble." She smirked as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her close for a loving but tender kiss.

"Now now Gin, save it for later!" Hermione said as she pushed her girlfriend away with a wide smirk on her face.

Just then a door opened and the paddling of little feet could be heard against the living room floor of the flat. "Hello is anyone home and descent?" asked a laughing George as he opened the door.

"Stop that you silly boy" Hermione said jokingly. "We were just getting ready for today's event and for me the three youngsters you lead in here" Ginny said as she laughed at Molly, Victorie and Teddy cuddling under a blanket watching Muggle television shows.

"Bye sweets" Gin called after the love of her love. Not being able to hide the smile as she thought of her surprise.

"Gin before I leave tell me what you think of this?" George said as he opened a red ring box. "It's for Angelina and I can't wait to see her face!" he said with a dreamy expression.

"I think she would love it!" Ginny said jumping up and kissing her older brother and hugging him.

"Tonight I am going to ask her so don't you worry!" George said as he left with a big smile. It was time to go get ready.

"Who wants some popcorn?!" Ginny yelled. "We do!" Molly, Victorie and Teddy screamed in excitement.

**OUT WITH THE GIRLS**

Hermione, Cho, Katie, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and Astoria went shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Now it's time to show you how to dress more fashionable" Katie said to Hermione laughing.

The girls spent a lot of money. From each shop they were weighed down with so many bags that they had to floo them home from George and Angelina's flat above Weasley Wheezers.

Cho was in an extremely happy mood that she told them all they would have to wait till the Sunday family dinner to find out about.

"I think I know why, the ring must be on your finger! But it's well hidden under a nice charm until tomorrow night!" All the girls screamed in excitement at Cho.

"You will have to wait and see!" Cho said with a big smirk.

**EVIL PLANS**

In a dark mansion sat two very sinister souls who were still upset over the Dark Lords departure from the world and knew one way to achieve his goal. ATTACK! They had planned this for months and today their chances to strengthen their plans were in action.

The women wrapped her arms around the man she loved. Watching their son laugh at the snake eating the white mice, she couldn't be happier.

The man's heart swelled with pride as he watched his little family. Now they could get ready to

set the wheels in motion.

**GINNY**

Ginny and the kids were just settling down for a long awaited nap. She set them up in the bed that Hermione and her shared. She curled up on window seat to a good book.

She had been looking forward to this great read. It would help her with her research.

Just then the alarms went off and Ginny jumped up. She called Harry's elf Danky and had him quickly take the sleepy children to Harry's place and asked for Harry and Ron to come over NOW!

**HARRY, RON &amp; DRACO**

Harry, Ron, and Draco were spending some time at Grimmauld Place. They were in the middle of exploding snaps when all off a sudden crying was heard from upstairs. Harry ran up the stairs followed by the others.

"No one else is here" cried Harry "but Danky knows to get the kids if anything should happen" Harry yelled back to the others as he climbed the stairs. Ron yelled "I am going to get my Mum as soon as I know what happened" he was in step with Harry up the stairs. The three of them ran from room to room.

"Masters, Mistress Ginerva asked me to take the children here. She is in trouble and needs Master Ron and you." Danky said as fast as he could.

"Harry and I will go, Danky fetch Molly now. Harry the necklaces send word to the Order. NOW!" Draco shouted as Harry and him spun on their heels and were gone.

**MOLLY AND ARTHUR**

Molly was shocked when a house elf grabbed Arthur and her and they were suddenly in Grimmauld Place.

"You both stay here I must go to Ginny's call everyone here so we know they are all safe" Ron said as he spun on his heels and left.

Molly went straight to Grandmother mode as Arthur called all the children to the house.

**GINNY**

Ginny fought as best as she could against the two intruders. They were very skilled in dueling but she wasn't afraid.

Draco was by her side dueling with her.

"Now Draco" a cold voice echoed throughout the house as the two intruders stopped dueling. "I didn't know that you befriended blood-traitors and mudbloods now. The man said as he and wife uncloaked themselves.

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, what are you doing?" Draco asked shocked that they would be here when the war was over.

"Now is the time to claim your alliance with the Dark Lord or die" Pansy screamed as she cast "Crucio" at Ginny. But Harry was quicker and the shield "Protego" went up quicker then he could say a word. Just then Blaise took them by surprise and fired an unknown curse at Draco that left him unconscious. Ron told his sister to leave she knew where to go.

But before she could go she watched Harry being blown backward, Ron was knocked unconscious in his concern for her and Draco being tied with vines. Her world full of pain rushing over her body from the many bruises praying her secret would be fine along with her brothers and then she was gone.

**Family **

Everyone arrived at Grimwald Place confused as could be, about what was going on. Arthur and Molly had just finished explaining when Ginny had arrived but stumbled and feel right into Bill and George's arms as Hermione ran forward.

Ginny looked into Hermione's eye then exclaimed "Will it be ok?" Ginny said right before she was left unconscious.

Hermione let out a large gasp. "What happened….what did she do….. OMG Idon'tknowifshedidit…." Hermione thought to herself the words spinning in her head then she fainted as Charlie and Arthur caught her.

"Charlie, Bill the girls flat, find Harry, Ron, and Draco. George, Percy take the girls to the hospital. The rest stay here while I go to send more Aurors to help." Kingsley stated as he left.

As everyone left to their posts Molly grasped her heart and nearly fell over. "Molly" Katie and Angelina said as their Quiditch reflexes allowed them to quickly catch her and bring her over to the couch to sit beside Astoria.

"Oh don't cry" Molly said as she wrapped Astoria in her arms and rocked her. "I don't know what I would do without you guys, Draco is a different man because he wronged you and wanted to one day have a loving family like yours one day. He tried his hardest to change and, and now that he did he is, he is in trouble." Astoria choked out.

"Now, now don't you worry we will figure this out soon dear. So don't you worry about it, it will be alright" Molly said as she hugged her daughter closer. "Draco is just as much of my son as Harry and Ron are. They are all my boys, I already lost Fred but will not lose another so don't you worry." Molly said as she looked around at her family.

Katie and Angelina wrapped their arms around Cho and brought her out of her thoughts. "You guys can always stay with George and me if you like. Until your boys are back" Angelina said as she soothed her friends, her future sisters.

"Everyone I have brought food and refreshments" Andromeda stated as she rushed in to try to cheer up the lot of them.

They all elapsed into a silence and began eating while waiting for the men to return with good news. No one understood a thing that was going on the women banded together while Percy returned and began to set up wards upon wards. He made sure that they were all comfortable. He went to his wife Audrey and held her in his arms. No one had a clue as to what trouble was going on or where their brothers were or how their sisters were doing.

As the hours worn on, everyone took turns sleeping. The next morning everyone showered and dressed. The children were the only thing that brought smiles to their faces. When the children were settled in beds for their naps they allowed themselves to grief over the unknown.

"I can't take this anymore" said Astoria crying. "I hate not knowing anything" she said in as calm of a voice as she could muster.

"Everyone please take a seat" George asked as he arrived. "Gin and Mione are fine, please do not worry. But Harry, Ron, and Draco are missing. The only think we could muster is that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini broke in and kidnapped them."

"Astoria your sister has no idea what is going on I can assure you of that. She is currently in hiding in case they come looking for you or your family. Don't worry." George said.

"Everyone Hermione wishes to speak to everyone. Please come with me to the hospital." George said as he motioned to the floo.

One by one they entered to go to the hospital.

**DRACO**

Draco woke up in a room without his wand guarded by his godson. "Uncle Dray you're up?" Marc asked as he ran into the warm arms of his favorite Uncle.

"Marc what's the meaning of this? What are your parents up to?" Draco asked of such a little boy.

"They still think that he is alive and has changed. Please Uncle Dray get me out of here" the little boy asked as he gave Draco back his wand with a wide smirk.

"I will try my best this is our little secret, now show me where the others are." Draco followed his Godson out of the room and down the hall to the room where he could hear Ron yelling.

"Not Harry, Teddy will not lose another father. Take me you cowards." Ron screamed over and over again.

Draco ran into the room and found Ron dueling with Blaise and Pansy. Draco disarmed them all. Then shot vines around them. He gave Ron back his wand then allowed Harry to get up and called his wand over silently. Draco took Marc and handed him to Ron.

"Ron if you would take Marc my Godson and pack his bags we are going to leave this place at once." Draco said. As Ron left the room with Marc laughing as Ron told him a funny joke, he looked to Harry and said "Harry help me deal with these two."

They tied them up and rendered them powerless then sent them to the ministry with a patronus sent ahead.

Ron returned with the bags but with bad news. "There is no way to leave without them seeing us. The place is surrounded. They already noticed a disturbance with the floo network. They closed it off. What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Ron take my Godson with you to Astoria she will look after him until I return. Harry you need to find a way out while I distract them it's in your hands. I am the only one they may believe my father and mother still follow them. That's was why I was not with you guys. You two were to die and not me." Draco said as he looked into his brothers eyes. They have bonded and shared many stories over poker and came to a new understanding as the hours wore on. They were in this together.

Harry quickly found broomsticks while Draco put himself together to try to fake his alliance to them long enough for them to escape.

"I love you Marc and tell Aunt Astoria that I love her and will return. Give her this letter and take care of her. Also give her this." Draco handed a little box to Marc. Marc smiled widely and said yes sir. "It's the wedding bands" Draco said with a wide grin that turned in a fowl face. "I miss that face" Ron joked. Harry smiled and added "I prefer your smile better mate. See you soon." They sat unto the broomsticks and opened a window and took off while Draco called them all to him with his Dark Mark.

**THE HOSPITAL**

Everyone entered the room where Hermione and Ginny were. Hermione was holding Ginny's hand pleading her to get better. When she heard the others and let out her tears.

"Hermione" George said as he rushed to her side and held her in his arms. She never let go of her lover's hand.

"They said she may not wake up. I need her, we need her to. Everything is fine but she needs to wake up. I don't know what I would do without" she couldn't finish the rest of the sentence as more tears escaped onto Georges shoulder.

No one had ever seen Hermione this distraught. This whole situation made everyone cry they didn't know what to do.

It has been hours and the time slipped by like minutes. Then they were all surprised to hear "Mione". Ginny was awake and struggled to open her eyes. George and Hermione leapt up. Hermione held her hand still while George went to her other side and grabbed the other.

"I am her Gin, we all are" Hermione said as she loving pushed hair out of her lover's eye and put it loving behind her ear.

"Mione I can't believe it, Draco saved me. They could kill him. They were mad at him. I hope that he is ok. I don't want to lose a brother" Ginny said as she opened her eyes. Hermione just held her in her arms.

Everyone in the room didn't say a word. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Kingsley and Arthur looked at each other. They were even more determined to find their three boys.

"Dears are you ok?" Molly asked not sure of how bad the injuries were or what gibberish her daughter was speaking that made Hermione faint.

"Mom I was well doing research and I tried a couple of things" Ginny bit her lower lip from the pain. "Sorry Mom I still have some injuries from the duel. What I am trying to say" she looked at her Mione and was lost for words.

"Shhh Gin I got this" she said as she kissed her lover on the lips. "What Ginny is trying to say is that we are going to have a baby!" said Hermione as everyone smiled at the good news. For it wasn't just good news it was a miracle at a time like this.

"Oh Ginny" Molly stated as she hugged both of her wonderful daughters!

Just then a small boy ran into the room and landed into Astoria's lap. "Marc what in the name of the Dark Lord are you doing here?" She asked the little boy then added "Sorry old habits die hard."

The little boy looked into her eyes and handed her a piece of paper. Her heart stopped.

**I am not trying to steal other ideas. If there are stories out there that further explain how two women can conceive a child, I am sorry. The cause here is true love and only true love can a child be conceived between two witches or two wizards. I am sorry if you believe I am stealing your idea please send me a message and we will have a nice chat. I will not be rude. Thank you to the wonderful readers and reviews.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews let me know how I am doing or if you would like to see more sides of the story or less. I have a lot going on in the story and I want it to be as dramatic as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**REREAD Chapter 19 I saw I made a lot of mistakes trying to get the chapter loaded while I still had a computer. Between my computer being broken and school starting I uploading more chapters now, but the next ones may be slow in coming. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

"I can't read it" Astoria said as she wrapped her Godson up in her arms.

"Auntie Astoria, Uncle Dray was still alive he saved us. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are instructing the Aurors so they can save him" the little boy looked up with determination in his eyes. Then Marc said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this, Uncle Dray gave this to me. He told me to make it my mission to give it to you and to keep you safe."

Astoria looked from the little man in her arms to the box in his hands to the letter. Then she opened the letter and read it.

"My Dearest Astoria,

I love you with all my heart. You complete me more than I thought was possible. I am doing this to ensure the safety of Marc. I do not want him to have a world like I did. I also cannot take away a second father to Teddy. He is my family and I will do anything at all costs to protect them. With that being said my dear, please know that as long as you have the wedding bands I will make my way back to you. The Weasleys will take care of you. They are our family, they will also love Marc despite what Blaise and Pansy did. I am ashamed of my friends but then again they just feared me and pretended to be my friends due to my Fathers rank. I was mistaken. Please my darling, gather strength for I will return to you.

All my love yours truly,

Draco Malfoy"

Astoria stopped her tears and began bouncing Marc on her lap. "Everyone Draco is ok and promises to return as soon as he can. In the meantime I need to petition to become the Godmother of this little boy here." She handed the letter to Arthur who read it and understood.

Mum, Dad, everyone would you mind if Hermione and I had some alone time. This is all too much for me." Ginny said as she tried to smile.

"Yes Dears to the Burrow, everyone and I will make up a room for Marc and you dear Astoria so don't you worry."

Everyone bid their goodbyes and left Hermione and Ginny alone.

Now that Hermione and Ginny were alone, Hermione let go of Ginny's hand and moved to look out the enchanted window.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley how could you" she choked out. Then turned around with tear soaked eyes and said "You didn't even ask me if I was ready, you didn't even ask me if it was ok." Ginny looked at her girlfriend and was hurt and confused at what she had just heard. "I thought that you would want children and to start a life together with me?" Ginny asked as she tried to keep the tears back.

"Ginerva its way to fast, I have just started my career and you go and get pregnant without asking me. How could you think this was ok? No don't answer that" she snapped. "Forget it now I will be the bad person if I leave you right. I am trapped" she said without realizing she had said it out loud.

"Hermione your trapped, you will be the bad person. How long have you thought like this? How long have you been having doubts?" Ginny asked as the tears finally spilled over.

Hermione looked away because she couldn't deny it. Then she turned around and sat down next to Ginny. "Gin I feel like we are moving way to fast. I am sorry but I am so overwhelmed. I was going to ask you to push back the wedding until I was settled more at work. But now, we have, we are going to have a baby." Hermione then started to have a dreamy look in her eyes. "Gin we are really going to have a baby, a tiny little life that is just as much a part of you as a part of me. I can't believe it." Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Babe I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around the women she loved.

"Gin, I am happy I really am but I am overwhelmed. Can we please take things slower. I just told my parents about us, then we were engaged and now we are having a child. It's too much for me to understand. But I do want the baby to have two married parents. I need time to think. But I don't want you to leave will you stay by my side? Please just hold me"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her as she cried. "I didn't think that I would hurt her by this. I feel like an idiot" Ginny thought to herself.

**THE BURROW**

Once back at the Burrow everyone settled down to some pumpkin juice. Molly clutched her heart as she settled on the rocking chair in the living room. Marc ran up and held out his hands out to Molly to hold him. Molly lifted him and sat him in her lap, rocking him back and forth.

"Grandma Molly, I love you" The little boy said as he kissed Molly on the check. "I love you too Marc" Molly said as a smile spread across her face. She knew now that everything will be ok.

Everyone went to their homes agreeing to return to the Burrow the next day.

**DRACO**

Draco fooled everyone. He set a trap where no one could use magic inside the room but him. He also made it so they could not leave the room. They were trapped. He saw many of his old friends and his parents. He looked into his mothers eyes and then used the knock out powder. He gathered everyone. Tied them up and then opened the floo network. He sent them all to the ministry with a patronus sent ahead. Before he left he took off all the wards he placed around the house, what he didn't expect was what happened next.

**THE GRANGER-WEASLEY FLAT**

Hermione wasn't one to lie to herself. She couldn't help but feel trapped. Ginny and Hermione were free to leave the hospital the next morning and returned to their flat. Now Hermione was in her study trying hard to concentrate on her surroundings. It was hard seeing as all see could see was children taking up all her time, Ginny leaving her, her career crashing before her eyes. It was all too much for her.

Ginny was trying to take a nap without letting Hermione's words run through her mind. _"Ginerva its way to fast, I have just started my career and you go and get pregnant without asking me. How could you think this was ok? No don't answer that" she snapped. "Forget it now I will be the bad person if I leave you right. I am trapped" she said without realizing she had said it out loud._

Everything she ever wanted was to make Hermione happy, but now she is just hurting her. Now where does she go from here.

Ginny walked into Hermione's study. Hermione just stared out the window not saying a word. "Hermione I think it is time we talked" Ginny said in a emotionless voice. "Yes Ginerva?" Hermione said as she continued to stare out the window.

"I understand that you are not ready to be married or to be a mother. I will leave you until you are sure. I can't watch you go through this and to know that I am the reason that you are doing this" Ginny said not letting her tears spill over.

"Ginny please don't go. It's not your fault that I am like this. I am just a mess. All I want is you and me, for it to go back to normal. I want to be a happy couple, no pressure nothing but us."

"It can't go back to just us, hiding from the world pretending to just be friends. I hate feeling like a sick secret. All the pressure you call it was the pressure of hiding now we are free. Or at least I am and if you can't understand that, then… then it's over. I am gone" Ginny said.

Hermione spun around in her chair and stared into her lovers eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. Please don't leave, please don't. I guess….. .no I mean….. what we have is…is perfect. I love you more than you know. Please stay." Hermione begged.

"Try the truth Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione just stared at her, unable to will herself to say anything. "I didn't think so. You feel the same way. Have a nice life." Ginny left leaving Hermione crying in a mess on the floor. Where she stayed crying herself to sleep until the next morning.

**DRACO**

Draco heard a cry and walked into a room and there she was a little baby girl bundled up. Was this what his mother was telling him by looking into her eyes.

This child who is she. He wrapped her tighter in her swaddling blanket and took her with him the ministry so the proper magic could be performed to find her relatives.

Draco arrived at the ministry to Arthur Weasley giving him a big hug careful not to hurt the little girl. "Arthur I don't know whose daughter she is, but I need to know if she is my sister. Please help me."

"Follow me son, we will find out right now." Arthur motioned for Draco to follow him to the lab in the ministry.

"Do you need any medical attention son?" Arthur asked with concern in his eyes as he watched his son looking franticly at the baby as the test were being performed.

"No thank you Arthur, I am just worried about the child. I want her to have a normal life. I also don't want her to be my sister. Our parents are horrible people. I want her to be in a loving family." Draco said as he let Arthur put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry it will be ok" Arthur said with an all knowing smile.

**THE BURROW**

The next morning at the burrow everyone except for Harry were sitting in the living room waiting on news and banding together. Andromeda stopped by occasionally with Teddy. She wanted to give Harry and Cho a break. It was so much easier for them to focus on the ordeal they were just in.

Everyone had waited for news for two days and still they didn't hear anything. Until the door open and they saw two people stepping into the living room.

"I don't want to be here Harry, why can't you let me be" Hermione said as Harry lead them to the living room.

"I can't not when I find you in a mess on the floor of your study crying your eyes out. Then to find out that Ginny left." Harry said as he held her up.

"What's going on here?" George asked as he brought Hermione onto the couch next to Angelina.

"It's all my fault not Ginny's, I shouldn't even be here. I am the one to blame. I couldn't stop her, I didn't want to. Everything is moving too fast. I can't handle work right now. The pressure and the stress of it all. I wanted to push the wedding back because I need to focus on work. But now I have to also focus on the wedding because a child needs two wedded parents. I am so confused. I need to go" Hermione said as she tried to get up and leave. George then sat in her lap.

"Little sister remember that you are not going anywhere. Ronald and I are going to find her and talk some sense into her. No one hates you just so you know. Besides she is a Weasley we can be sneaky, she didn't think it would work but it did! So now I will fix it or make it worse" George said with a wink as he took Ron's arm and left.

Everyone sat there in silence until Molly looked at everyone and said "Get up, Get up, go prepare for the gorgeous picnic we are having for dinner. You heard me get going. Oh and Hermione dear, I need you to help me with the dinner."

Hermione followed Molly into the kitchen not knowing what to expect.

**GINNY**

Ginny couldn't think straight and she couldn't catch her breath. She had spent the last day trying to figure out where to go from here. She had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron under a disguise to fool everyone.

Now as the sun was half-way in the sky she knew the one place she had to be. She went to visit Fred. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. Fred and George helped her through Hogwarts and were always there for her. They would never leave her. Even in his death he is there for her. But right now she doesn't need George she needs Fred. No one could tell them apart like she could. She knew all their secrets and they knew hers especially Fred who she ran to tell him everything.

Ginny lowered herself into a sitting position in front of his grave. "Hey Freddie I miss you so much, the days grow longer without you. Sometime I walk into the old shop and think you will be right by Georgies side completing his sentences. But you are never there. I love you so much and I need you now." Ginny allows the tears to flow down her checks as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders on either side. "Georgie and Ronnie" she exclaimed as she cried harder.

"I know love I miss him to, I keep looking to my side waiting to see him there but he isn't. It's hard but between all the family members looking out for me the pain has lessened." George said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Gin what were you going to tell Freddie?" Ron asked his little sister. "I was going to tell him, Freddie I want to tell you that you are right I was lying to myself. I have had feelings for someone else. She was the person who I least expected. Now I have gone and messed it all up. I wish you where here to tell me what I need to hear." Ginny said through tear streamed eyes.

Draco looked on as the baby began to smile. She was so adorable he just need to know who she was. Arthur couldn't believe how much his family had suffered through. The recent owl from Percy had even said that Ginny and Hermione had a fight and Ginny left. He wanted all this back to normal soon.

The healer exited the room and turned to Draco and Arthur. "Mr. Malfoy she is your sister. Her name is said to Druella Malfoy. After your maternal Grandmother." The healer said to him. "I can take her home?" Draco asked.

"Why yes" Kingsley said as he appeared around the corner. "You are also the guardian of Marc Zambini as well. They are your responsibility to raise according to the new beliefs of the wizarding world." Kingsley said with a smile as he handed Draco the papers.

"Draco, we best to be getting home. Molly has a picnic and I think Astoria and Marc have missed you dearly. Good day Minister, when you have time please stop by now that we are all home safe and sound." Arthur said as he and Draco hugged Kingsley.

Draco went to pick up his little sister. "Hey Ella, you're so beautiful. We are going to go home and met my wife your sister in law and your nephew. You're going to be a beautiful little witch." Draco kissed her forehead then left with Arthur to go home.

**THE KITCHEN**

"Hermione Dear, tell me why you're so afraid of marriage and having a child?" Molly asked with a smile.

Hermione knew this was coming. "I just don't want to lose my job, Ginny, or lose what we have. After the publicity I thought I would lose her. Then with the attack, I just don't want to rush and ruin us. I want to take some time to build a solid foundation now that the war is over. I want to have a plan and not just wing it. That worked in the woods but I don't want to do that now" Hermione said as she frowned.

"Well dear, I can tell you that my daughter loves you more than life itself. You couldn't lose her if you tried. She may be gone because she can't stay and watch you upset or suffer. Especially if she believes that it is her fault but she won't be gone for long. She isn't able to stay away. Besides you're smart, beautiful, talented, and not to mention a member of this family no matter what" Molly added as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you Molly but I know where I need to be. I will be back soon." Hermione spun on her heels and was gone.

**DRACO**

Draco appeared in the yard as everyone was getting ready for dinner latter on. Astoria was swinging Marc on the tire swing when she screamed and everyone looked her way. She let Marc down and the two ran to Draco.

"Draco" Astoria said. "Daddy Dray" Marc exclaimed. Draco hugged Astoria then handed her Ella. He then leaned down and took Marc in his arms and spun him around. "Now my family is complete. Marc I want you to meet my sister Druella, we are going to call her Ella. She is named after my mothers' mother." Draco said looking into Astoria's eyes. "She will be living with us Marc. Draco and I will raise you both with love and happiness. You are to be siblings and will be treated just like any children we may have in the future." Astoria said as she leaned down so Marc could see his little sister. "Mommy Astoria she is beautiful. I love you Ella. I am going to be the best big brother there is." Marc said as he grabbed her little hand in his.

Everyone gathered around to see the little family and to welcome Draco back. Ella was passed around as well. The Weasley household was growing by the minute.

**HERMIONE **

"Freddie would know the answer" Hermione said startling the trio knelt by the grave.

"Hermione" George nodded as he motioned for Ron and him to leave. Ginny hugged them goodbye then knelt down by Fred's grave again.

"Gin please listen to me. I am sorry. I have been so nervous that I will lose you. I thought that being rejected by friends and family would lead me to lose you. That the publicity would lead me to lose you. I even thought that I would be forced eventually to choose between work and you. I was so scared. I can't and won't lose you."

Hermione knelt down beside Ginny. "I thought that the marriage wouldn't work because I work all the time. We would have to make too many sacrifices. I was getting my head together on how we would work through my work and the wedding plans. Then I thought we would be married for a while and have time to think about children. I understand now that even without the war we are rushing into things. But we are rushing into them because we want to not because we have to. I just thought that I would have a plan. But I now see that all my plans went out the window the moment we first kissed. My future didn't have a plan I could set." Hermione then took Ginny's hand.

"Freddie would tell you that I need a plan to follow in life, most likely that I can be bossy, frustrating, and a know-it-all bookworm. But he would also tell me that you are spontaneous, stubborn, and the most annoying person he knows. That's why we can't stay away. That's why I don't need a plan because as long as I have you then I am ready for anything." Hermione said as Ginny looked into her eyes.

"Mione do you really mean it? Do you really mean that you don't need a plan, that we can get married, have a child, and see were life takes us? Is this what you want?" Ginny asked.

"Gin I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Most of all on living the rest of my life with the woman that I love. I also want tons of rebellious redheads and bossy brown haired children running around. Do you understand me?" Hermione said while glowing with pride at her future wife and child.

Ginny didn't have to say a word. She sealed the agreement with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

**Family Picnic **

George and Ron returned to the Burrow. Everyone was relaxing and the children were playing. Suddenly a black haired blur ran and jumped into Ron's arms.

"Lucky you were a keeper" George said to his brother Ron with a wink.

"Shut up George. Hey Marc how have you been?" Ron asked the little boy who was all smiles.

Marc laughed then said as quickly as he could "Daddy Dray is home and so is his sister Ella who is going to be my little sister since she is just a baby! Wanna come see her?"

Ron and George both laughed at the little boy then Ron put him down and said "Lead the way."

Marc took off at a run with the two gingers trailing behind him who saw Astoria with a little bundle wrapped in pink. They did the next best thing they could think of and tackled the blond headed ferret.

"What was that for?" Draco asked Ron and George.

"That was for" said George, "Worrying us" said Ron, "Sick" said George.

"Oh no now you got them completing each other's sentences" said Harry with a wide grin handing them all butterbeers as the three got up.

"Where are the girls?" asked Arthur.

Everyone gathered around waiting for a reply.

"We left them where we found them" said Ron.

"We think Hermione has it covered" said George.

"Besides I could tell that neither one was going to leave until they were finished talking." said Ron and George together.

"Boys stop doing that" said Molly with a laugh. "Now dears settle down, they are with Fred I presume talking. I know my daughter and that's the one place where she would go when she doesn't know what to do. I told Hermione that myself" said Molly with a wink at George and Ron.

Everyone sat around the table and began dinner laughing and talking because they know that the family is complete. Even if Hermione and Ginny are working things out, they are safe and won't leave until it is all worked out.

**GINNY &amp; HERMIONE **

Ginny and Hermione left to go to their flat. Sending an owl to Molly and Arthur telling them that they are safe and will stop by tomorrow. For now they just want to be together.

"Babe Mum and Dad said its ok and told us that Draco is home along with his little sister her name is Ella. They will be staying at the Borrow for a while so Mum can help them with the two kids. They certainly have their hands full" Ginny said to the beautiful woman in her arms.

"Just wait until we have kids. I want one that looks just like you" Hermione said as she kissed the love of her life.

"I think I want one that is just like you. I kind of like book-worm, bossy, know-it –alls, with a stubborn streak when you make them mad" Ginny said with a wink.

"Well I don't know I want a stubborn, athletic, trickster, sly, cunning, ginger, who always has to have her way, especially when it comes to the woman she loves" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Good because I quite like the sound of that. I want a house full. I want to show them what it means to be a Weasley and let's not forget a Granger. We fought for so long for a future and now it's here for the taking." Ginny held Hermione closer to her heart.

"Gin I love you, more than you could possibly know. I want that and so much more. I want you and this baby. But most importantly I want the wedding to be moved closer and I mean the sooner the better. Especially before you begin to show. I want to buy a house with you. I want to be with you forever and I don't want to wait another second."

"Mione we have time for that tomorrow. Now we are going to relax and spend the rest of the night making up for our days apart. Besides right now I am selfish and don't want to share you with anyone or anything else. "

**THE BURROW**

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Burrow surprised to see everyone in the backyard gathered around the picnic table. The family was too large to be set around the table inside.

"Come sit my dears" Molly said from her seat at the table. Everyone greeted them.

"This is Ella" Draco said as he passed the little girl into her Aunt Hermione's arms.

"She is so beautiful. I can't believe the Ferret has a little sister" Hermione said with a wink to Draco as he laughed. Ginny and Hermione cooed over the little girl as Marc and Ron argued over Quidditch.

George then got from the table and said "I had planned on doing this a while ago but life got in the way, what better time then now when my family is all gathered around." George got down on one knee in front of Angelina.

"I would be lost without you. I lost my best friend, my brother, my partner in crime, I thought there was nothing left to live for. Then you showed me what was left in life. You helped me reconnect with my family, friends, with myself. I have gained a new best friend, a new partner in crime, I have gained the love of my life. Angelina would please do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Angelina looked at George with tear glistening in her eyes. Then she said with a straight face "What if I say no?" "Then I will beg, kick, and scream until you put me outta my misery!" George said with a wink. Angelina then kissed him and said "I would have to be a fool to say no. So that leaves my answer as yes!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated the happy couple.

"That leaves two couples left cough, cough" said Percy.

"Actually" said Harry and Ron together with giant smirks.

Cho and Katie then showed them the engagement rings.

Everyone cheered and George set off his new fireworks.

"That leaves our wedding, Draco and Astoria, George and Angelina, Harry and Cho, and Ron and Katie. Wow well our wedding will be in a couple months so Mum you better start planning" Ginny said with that famous Weasley smirk.

"Why so soon?" asked Draco.

"Draco if you don't know Ginny and I are going to have a child, and before she begins to show I want to have the wedding. I also don't want to wait anyone. A wise Weasley helped me figure it all out. Then her son helped this one" Pointing to Ginny "figure it all out." Hermione said.

"Yes he did. Here is to Fred!" said Ginny as everyone toasted.

"Here is to Mum, never get on her bad side" Hermione said winking to a laughing Molly.

"To more happy events" said Percy.

"To more grandchildren" said Molly

"To engagements and weddings" said Arthur.

Everyone ate in the cheerful family manner. Noting how the family felt so complete.

**HERMIONE **

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night. Still having the nightmares about her being tortured, she was confused she only had them when Ginny wasn't with her. Hermione got up and walked out into the living room. Ginny wasn't there or in the office. She was about to give up searching when the floo lit up.

"Mione I am so sorry, I wasn't able to sleep. I had to see my Mum. But now that you're up come have some tea."

"Gin you never cease to surprise me. Let me put on some clothes." Hermione walked back into her room and put on some proper clothing. When she arrived in the living room there was a very sappy looking Ginerva Weasley with her famous Weasley smirk.

"My Darling Mione after you please" she said holding out her hand for Hermione who grabbed it but pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her before heading towards the floo.

When they arrived in the kitchen Molly was crying at the table with George and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier Gin, I forgot that today was the twins birthday, now I feel bad." Hermione hung her head.

"NO keep your chin up and listen to me, you worked a long day at the office, I was going to tell you this morning. But it was hard to sleep and before I knew it I went for a walk then came here. I was drawn to my family in such a strong way. So then I went to my childhood home and when I arrived Mum was a wreck so I flooed the whole lot. I was just coming to wake you because I felt like you needed me." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"I did, I had the nightmare but this time, they had you and I watched as they hurt you. I can't escape her. I hate her Gin, then I saw flashbacks from the war. I saw Harry dead, and all the bodies. I felt off but today is about Freddie and Georgie. I won't take that away because for the rest of my life I have you all to comfort me." Hermione said to Ginny, even though everyone was watching her.

"Excuse me" said Draco as he ran to the loo and puked. "It still hurts knowing that he didn't stop her. He was scared and a coward not to stand up to her. Besides Voldermort would have had his hide if he did." Astoria said as she walked to console her lover.

"I am glad that we are able to put Freddie's death to good use. We are able to remember why we fought. The peace we feel now is one thing that Freddie would want us to be happy about" George said in the proudest voice he could muster through tear streaked eyes. "I love you Fred and I always will!" George then collapsed into a chair holding onto his mother.

**GINNY**

Ginny woke feeling like something was off. She didn't know where she was for a second. She was in her house with Hermione and their children a second ago. It was just a dream. She needed a walk. It had been a long road for the both of them. She knew one thing and that was that there was something missing in her life. But what she couldn't remember.

"I love you my Mione, I am gonna go for a walk. Be back in a bit love" she whispered to the sleeping witch beside her. She dressed in her workout clothes and left out the front door. She started at a light walk then began running but there was an urgency she had never experienced before. What was it?

Then she saw him. He looked amazing. She knew she had to go see the other half. Without thinking she was at the Burrow. George was there with Draco and Astoria huddled around Molly.

"Where is he? I looked everywhere, where is my baby? Arthur find him." Molly choked out between tears.

"Please dear drink this, it will help. George and Ginny I knew you would be here soon" Arthur said passing out the glasses.

"Georgie, Dad, Draco and Astoria I am going to floo the others and get Mione. She needs me right now. Be right back" Ginny went into the living room and awoke the family. She then felt pain and someone calling her name. She flooed Mione, something was wrong. But once Mione saw her she calmed down. She knew that there bond was close but being able to hear Mione in her head was surreal sometimes. It was a dream come true, what she had always wanted.

She had it all. Tomorrow though Hermione was working from home, except she had an appointment with someone that she didn't know yet, Ginny could work wonders.

**HERMIONE**

Exhausted from the previous night, but glad to have the type of family that when one was hurting they all where there. No matter what the dawn brought them. They are her family and she will always cherish that. She thought to herself with a smile.

Today Hermione was working from home this week. After the ordeal they have been in, Kingsley gave them the week off. Between that and Hermione's department was being magically remodeled to fit the new desks.

She looked at her appointment book. Who is this person? Kanieve Halgoy? I don't know him. Wait! "Ginerva Molly Weasley" Hermione yelled. "Yes my love?" Ginny replied with a wide smirk on her face.

"Don't you yes my love me" Hermione said we as much of a straight face as she could. Ginny was so cute when she kept secrets from her. She had been plotting every since she began glowing positively beautiful with that little life in her belly.

"Mione I just told Jones that I would not be playing this season. She is upset but the whole team said it is about time! I love them. But I love you more love. So tell me why you're mad at me or should I say trying so hard to hide the fact that you're indeed smiting with me?" Ginny said as she started to put on Hermione's coat and grabbed her briefcase on the way out.

"Fine love just look all spell-shocked" Ginny said with a wink. "We have an appointment so we best be there early because for us that's on time. Or for me early" said Ginny with a hug then she laughed.

Ginny walked to the floo and called out Diagon Alley.

"Gin, baby, darling, sweetie, what are we doing?" Hermione asked before she saw the sign.

"Magical houses, private, away from prying eyes, the press, Muggles, and annoying family members. The one and only Kanieve Halgoy the number one Magical Real Estate Agent."

Hermione looked at her glowing soon to be wife and grabbed her arm. He helped her up the stairs and into the office without saying a word. Her smile was too wide to be able to say anything.

"Hermione and Ginerva welcome. Welcome to the shop, come pick the plot hills, lakes surrounding, scenery, remote area, another country, anything else you can think of? Then sizes, how many windows, doors, balconies, stairs, etc, unless you want an already made house just let me know. Any question's I am here?" then he was off at his desk waiting with his quick-note-quill to take notes.

"I want to be near the family on one of the surrounding hills. I also want room for a Quiditch pitch and I want a beautiful view of the lake. The lake and the woods is our special place." Hermione smiled as she thought of the woods near the Burrow where they use to sneak off before they started dating Harry and Ron. They use to stay there for hours, sometimes into the night looking at the stars. The times that she thought there would someday be more. She had a flashback and she can't help to smile at the day that they told each other everything. Now it was almost complete.

"I agree now I want one door off of the kitchen to outside. Average number windows I guess. I do want a sun roof at the top where we can look at the stars. I also want a window seat facing the sun, but not where it blinding so you can read love in the master. I also want the nursery next door to the master. I also want two offices. A huge dining room for fifty with the ever growing family of the Weasley clan, but I want an eat-in kitchen for ten at most. I would also like a nice kitchen. I love to cook. I want a library room with built in shelves. Large play room say for eight large fighting children and then say eleven guest rooms. We are the Granger-Weasley Clan again" Ginny said after letting her mind wondering to planning the house.

"I want the offices next to the play room. On the lower level if we can next to the offices. I also want a huge living room. I think the large living room in the basement and a small one off the kitchen. I want the dining room, kitchen, offices, play room, and small living room on the entry level. Then the rooms on the second level with one set of stairs. Then the sun roof and library on the top, they can be connected but over the library I don't want it opened. I would like it closed off a little but with a window or two. You know my library size is huge so maybe some shelves in the office as well for me." Hermione looked at Ginny feeling selfish.

"I hate building a large house. I wish Mum and Dad would let us give them a bigger home. I feel bad that we are building a mansion." Hermione said frowning. "I already told them we are doing this. I also told them we want a big house to accommodate us and our large family. So don't worry they are happy for us." Ginny said with a hug to her soon to be wife.

"Sounds good I will have it done in three days. Here is the address let me know what you think I can also have it changed it you want as well at no extra cost. Now the celebrity package is to be put in place here and at the Burrow, is that right Ginerva?"

"Yes before the news gets out about all the new changes. Our little secrets, thank you for all this" Ginny said.

"Now it's time for baby shopping. As I put that in the book for today and now we have a place to put it. So in three days it can be delivered to our new home!" Hermione said as wrapped her arms around the smaller witch and smiled. She is so content.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Hermione and Ginny went into the family area of Diagon Ally. "Aunt Ginny" was all they heard before the very handsome Marc jumped into Ginny's arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Mum, Dad, Draco, and Astoria and Little Marc and Ella are tagging along. They need some things as well." said Hermione as she looked at how beautiful she looked with a child in her arms.

"Yes love, I wouldn't want it any other way." Ginny said laughing, "Well I invited Audrey, Percy, Harry, Cho and Teddy and Molly here because Bill and Fleur are busy."

Everyone started laughing seeing as they had invited half the family to go shopping.

"I am surprised Fleur is being stubborn though she said she needs to know what we are having first, otherwise she can't visualize a room. But she said go with dark woods, or even cherry. She makes me laugh" Ginny said as she shook her head.

"Teddy you and Marc are friends so grab the buddy system." Cho said to Teddy as Harry looked over at the interaction lovingly. "I don't want anything to happen to them, I also want them to be like Harry and Ron, so they understand why I hate the fact that they do everything but shower and sleep together." She said laughing.

"They use to be together all the time in school. It's an old habit." Hermione said laughing as Harry blushed and kissed Cho.

They were off to the shops going from the children are down to the toddlers area and now they were in the baby area. Ginny liked shopping for the other children of the family but this was different it was for her daughter or son. She was so happy.

"Mione, you ready to go fuss over furniture and gender neutral things." Ginny said with a laugh at her lovers face.

"Yes love, Mum and Dad any suggestions to keep Draco and I busy as Astoria and Gin go complete bonkers. I think that we don't want to anger them too much." Hermione said laughing at Draco's face.

"I can out shop Astoria but this is all Muggle to me. I think that says a lot coming from pure blooded Malfoy who got lost on a Muggle bus and ended up four hours away. I gave up and ended up late to my date with Astoria." Draco said allowing himself to blush.

Everyone began laughing. "He was a real site, clothes ripped out of frustration, hair a mess, and dirt on his face. I thought he was in a fight. I asked him what he was doing and he said he wanted to rough it like a Muggle. I was dying and couldn't stop laughing that I let him take me out even though he was late. Who would have guessed the Malfoy heir, roughed it like a Muggle?" Astoria said kissing him on the check.

"I think we have embarrassed Dray a lot so let us all lay off and go shopping for Ella and this little one who is nameless." Harry said with a wink at Draco who just rolled his eyes then smirked at him.

They looked and ended up with a lot of furniture. A set for the Burrow for Draco and Astoria to use for now then Ginny and Hermione when the Baby arrived curtsey of Draco. Then Draco and Astoria ordered a set for their home that was being renovated and child-proofed starting next Monday. They bought a set for the new house. Then Hermione insisted that the Holly Head Harpies Jerseys that said Weasley on the back was a keeper. So the whole baby line was bought along with the official broom stick of Ginerva Weasley for a toddler.

"Come on Gin, I think it's adorable" Hermione pleaded with her puppy dog eyes that won Ginny over each time.

"Oh course my love! Now all we need is the Granger Baby outfits. You are the one who suggested that right Harry?" Ginny asked her brother.

"NO DO NOT BRING ME INTO THIS!" Harry replied with a laugh.

Molly and Arthur just shook their heads with a smile and walked over to the toys to find some stuff animals for Marc and Ella.

Marc was bought a Dragon that blew smoke and Ella was bought a Unicorn stuffed animal that flew. The Weasley tradition is that every child brought into the family received their own stuff animal and it became their security blanket. Molly has all of her children's in the attic. That is where they will stay. She will never get rid of her precious memories.

**GINNY**

"Mum I think I need to rest, I feel like I am coming down with something" Ginny said the next morning at breakfast.

"You may still be tired from last night's shopping. Your only three months pregnant. You should be getting to the Healers soon! You hear me." Molly snapped more at Hermione than Ginny.

"Mum we are going later this afternoon. Ginny has been sleeping in more. She seems more run down as well. I am ready to drop her off here when I go back to work. I just worry about you love can't help it!" Hermione said to Ginny.

"I know. I will be better soon. So don't worry. I was assured it was the pregnancy." Ginny said.

Ginny had been very tired and run down lately. Hermione had been taking care of her. But she had also applied to hire a house elf. She was also going to give the elf a raise the second the baby is born or as more work is given.

But they had to wait and see what the healers said. But for now it was time to rest. "Excuse me Mum, which room can I sleep in?" Ginny asked.

"You can go up to your room. Hermione will be up after she finishes her breakfast. She is looking rather pale lately. Worry doesn't help her. But it is the curse of loving the mother of your child!" Molly said with a wink at Hermione and then hugged her daughter and sent her up to rest.

Ginny awoke hours later to Hermione lifting her up and fixing her hair as she lazily blinked her eyes open. "Mum stuffed me then asked about work and how we were sleeping, eating, if we were fighting, and then told Draco and Astoria to go have a nice dinner in town she would take care of the kids. I spent hours watching Marc and Ron playing while Katie laughed at them. The whole entire time missing you dearly" She said kissing her lover on the head. "Now that it's 1 o'clock we must be going. I will carry you if you want down to the floo, seeing as your fighting to stay awake." Hermione laughed as Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione like a child.

They went to the floo then left to go see the Healer. Hermione and Ginny arrived in the private waiting area of their Healer. Luna Lovegood is a dear friend and they trust her with their life.

Luna walked into the room. "Ginny and Hermione! I have missed you two now I need Ginny to change into these in my office then open the door when you are done. We have set up a table for you in there away from prying eyes."

Ginny got changed as Hermione just looked around the private waiting room and laughed. "I love the pictures around here. The DA, after the Battle of Hogwarts, I love this one of us after graduation, and then this one is blank what is going to go there?" Hermione asked.

"Well there" Luna said grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her into the next room. "Is where I showcase the wedding and your child!" Luna said with a big smile as she sat them down and began the tests.

"Now is there anything I should know?" Luna asked the girls seeing concern in their eyes.

"I have been really tired and have been sleeping in more. I am always hungry but too tired to eat. Hermione has been feeding me a lot lately" Ginny said with a wink to Hermione.

"She hasn't been easily frustrated or angered as you have warned. She is just exhausted and I have been carrying her around the house too. I am also going to take her to the Burrow when I work, I worry too much." Hermione said as a smile spread across Luna's face.

Luna then became serious and looked at the girls and said "What do you want first the good or bad news?"

"I say bad" Ginny said as she looked like she was ready to faint Hermione just grabbed onto her hand tightly.

"Well you need to eat more and you need to buy more furniture." Luna smiled at them.

"Wait how much more furniture Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's the good news, if you bought a set you just need three more!"

Hermione caught Ginny before she had any chance of fainting. "I got you Gin, just breath. Magic works wonders I guess" Hermione laughed then gave Ginny a passionate kiss. Then she wrapped her in her arms and held her near her chest. If the Healer wasn't Luna this wouldn't be the scene. But seeing as Luna didn't care but just smiled as she printed out pictures of the children to give to the family.

"I will be taking one copy of each photo and putting it in this frame on the desk. I will always have a soft spot for them and will continue to spoil them!"

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Luna asked her friends. They replied yes as they were then told. Luna then began to get ready for her next appointments.

She then hugged them both. "I must say good bye because I have other appointments, here are the pictures get ready and go to the Burrow. You can use my floo for as many calls as you like. Bye girls!" Luna walked out leaving the love birds to relish in the feeling of love for their little family.

**HERMIONE &amp; GINNY**

"Gin I can't believe it, we are finally going to have the life we always wanted" Hermione said as she helped her future wife dress.

Ginny had to ask this question it was eating at her. "Mione are you upset that we are going to have four children?

"Why Ginny I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. I love you and our children. I already have my family. I don't even care if the weeding was going to take place tomorrow. I am not afraid anymore. I know what I want and this is it. I want you and our children. I am in this for the long run and I am quite pleased that my life is full of joy and happiness. Now we still have the matter of telling my parents. They will be back tomorrow from their conference."

Ginny just smiled she was elevated with joy that she felt like she was floating on clouds. Her life had finally made sense. Everything that she thought was going to fall apart since the starts of the Second War had all come together for this peaceful world and this life where everyone around her was happy. Ginny let Hermione begin flooing everyone because she didn't know if she would be able to keep her mouth shut. When they were done Hermione started at her and her mouth began moving but she didn't hear a word until she picked her up.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley what is wrong with you, I have been talking to you for the past five minutes and you haven't answered me once?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Mione I was thinking about how everything makes sense, feels so right, and not to mention the fact that I am floating on clouds with joy!" Ginny leaned in and captured Hermione's lips in hers as they stepped into the floo, the last words Hermione said were "The Burrow".

**THE BURROW**

Molly was sitting chatting with Astoria and Katie as the family began to arrive. They began setting up the table in the back, without a word to their mother.

"Mum I have a meal right here, Hermione asked me to pick it up. Astoria you and Draco must have another dinner night soon, I will even babysit but tonight's is canceled. Gin called an emergency meeting so we are all here." George said with a wink.

"George what is going on?" Molly asked as worry began to show on her face.

"Don't worry I have been assured everyone is fine" George said as he took his mothers arm and lead her into the backyard.

Everyone was sitting by the time Hermione arrived carrying a half-asleep Ginny to the comfortable chair Bill set for her. "Ginny will you finally wake up?" Hermione said amused. "She fell asleep before we flooed over. But I can't really blame her" Hermione said.

"Tell us please what is this all about?" Molly said nervously.

"Mum we have good news and sadly bad news. Which one do you want first?" Ginny asked the table as she stretched and yawned before sitting down.

"I want to know the bad news." Arthur said staring right at Ginny his little girl with worried eyes.

"Well I have to eat more and sadly we need to buy more furniture." Ginny said as Molly laughed.

"Wait how much more?" asked George.

"Well I would say three more!" Hermione said with a wide Weasley grin as Arthur sank in his chair and Molly ran over to hug her daughters.

"I am so happy for you two more than you could ever know! More grandchildren, more clothes to make. I am on it!" Molly said.

"Well that's ummmmm a little too many. Ummmm way to go Hermione!" Ron said barely able to move his mouth.

"That's wonderful, I am so happy for you guys!" said Harry as he wrapped his sisters in his arms.

"Here are the pictures of the little guys." Hermione said as she shared the famous Weasley Grin with Hermione.

"Do not do this to me. I need to know what they are going to be" Fleur said as she began to stand and make her way over to the girls. "I want to know so I can order clothes and things from France to spoil them rotten. Besides they will be very good looking children" she said with a wink as she hugged the laughing girls.

"Well Hermione and I still need to pick out names then we will tell you after we tell her parents about the current arrangements and the pregnancy. They have been away on vacation and at a conference so we haven't seen them since the engagement. I promise soon we will tell you." Ginny said as she yawned and closed her eyes."

"Well I for one don't agree, but what can waiting do but make it more fun." George laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Hermione had to carry Ginny home after she fell asleep before dinner and while eating. When they arrived home Hermione then continued to undress and dress Ginny in sleep wear. This was taking it's toll on Hermione, but she couldn't have cared less. She had the love of her live and she knew that as long as she had Ginny everything else would fall into place. Hermione went to sleep with many wonderful thoughts.

Ginny woke up hours later wrapped in the arms of her love, who had a huge grin on her peaceful sleeping face. Ginny got up after watching her for quite a period of time. Ginny wrote a letter to Hermione's parents.

_Dear Mum &amp; Dad,_

_Hermione and I would like to invite you to our new home. We have some catching up to do. Also Mione misses you as well. I want you to know that our house is always open to you. I will make arrangements for Harry and Ron to pick you up tomorrow at 1:00 o'clock if you don't mind for a bit of a late lunch. I know Hermione said you wanted to meet at a café, but I am not fit for much travel. Please send a reply, Kekion (the owl) will wait for you to send a reply._

_Thank you and hope to see you soon,  
Ginny &amp; Hermione_

Ginny looked and saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock in the morning and sent the owl. Ginny then got up, showered, dressed and walked out to make some breakfast.

Hermione woke up to an owl tapping on the window. She opened it saw Kekion waiting for her to take the letter. Hermione read the reply and smiled. Hermione showered and dressed then walked out to the kitchen, she stoop in the doorway and looked at Ginny bustling about. Hermione then began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Ginny &amp;Hermione,_

_We would be more than happy to meet Harry and Ron tomorrow at 1:00 o'clock to have them take us to your new place for lunch. We look forward to seeing you both again. We are proud of the both of you and love you both dearly. Ginny dear, we couldn't have asked for anyone better for our daughter to be with. Her happiness means the world to us, as well as the kind and warm way you have opened yourself up to us. Hermione darling, we love you and know that you're in the right hands. We will see you tomorrow._

_Love,  
Mum &amp; Dad_

"I am just finished up the omelets if you would like to sit and I will serve you for once. I wrote your parents because I know that you miss them. I also want to tell them about their grandchildren as soon as possible." Ginny said as she placed two plates on the table then levitated the coffee to the table as well.

"Gin, you're so thoughtful. I love you so much." Hermione said as she leaned in and kissed her wonderful girlfriend.

"Why thank you sugar, anything for you" Ginny said with a wink and the famous Weasley grin.

"Gin you're an amazing cook, but please don't do too much. I want our babies and you safe and healthy. Besides I like taking care of you and when I can't Mum will. She is already making plans to visit our house. Besides she is Molly Weasley, she takes care of all her children."

"Don't start I don't want to be treated like I can't handle anything. When I can't handle something you will know because your protective arms will encircle me and lift me up so I can rest my head on your heart. Then I can hear my heart beat along with it because you will always have my heart and I never want it back" Ginny said as she got up and walked over to sit on Hermione's lap and kissed her.

"Now this couldn't be any more perfect. Also Gin, I never said I planned on giving your heart back nor did I plan on taking mine back."

Ginny and Hermione finished breakfast as there was a knock at the door.

"Babe I got the clean up, why don't you go answer the door. Besides all I need is magic to assist me" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Ok but after that your resting, no buts about it" Hermione laughed to herself as she went to answer the door.

Kanieve Halgoy was at the door when Hermione opened it. He immediately hugged her.

"Hello Hermione, I am here to take you to your new home and to set up the guards around them."

"Hello Kanieve come in, we were just finishing up breakfast. Would you like some coffee or breakfast?" Hermione asked

"No thank you" Kanieve replied following Hermione into the kitchen.

"Hello Kanieve I missed you, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Did you not forget that you had a house built, I need to put up the protection and make sure that it is also unplottable but before that is done I need you two to know where it is. So when you are ready please come with me." He said with a wide smile.

"Are you ready Mione? I am when you are." Ginny said. Hermione lifted her into her arms and said "Lead the way" to Kanieve.

Kanieve threw floo powder down and said "Granger-Weasley Manor", followed by Hermione entering the floo with Ginny in her arms. She threw the powder down and said with a wide smile "Granger-Weasley Manor."

The girls arrived in a nice entrance hall that was red and gold. It was a very beautiful hall. There was a stone lion and up above them was a picture of the Weasley family taken with Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The picture was perfect. Surrounding them on the walls were pictures of the new family members, the Order photos, the DA, classmates from Hogwarts, along with many photos of the girls. It was a very homely place and was touching to them that Kanieve was able to capture their heart and soul.

Hermione tried to hold back her tears but at the site of Ginny crying she was done. The tears spilled out. Her favorite picture was the one of the Twins with Ron and Ginny. Ginny hugged Kanieve then turned and kissed Hermione.

"Thank you Kanieve" she looked to him and said while resting her head into Hermione's shoulder. "Baby I love it, I can't believe it but it is beautiful. I can't picture our home any other way."

"Thank you Kanieve, we can't wait to see the rest of the house" Hermione said smiling as she held her life close to her. She couldn't believe that they had everything they ever wanted. It was too perfect.

They toured the rest of the house clad in Gryffindor colors. The bedrooms were spacious and comfortable. There was also a huge nursery that was made big enough to adjust to four sets of furniture. The kitchen was beautiful and everything Hermione wanted. The rest of the house was gorgeous. The library took away Hermione's breath.

"Babe I take it that you enjoy the house?" Ginny chuckled as she saw Hermione nod and let her tears free fall.

"I love it and all I see is our life spent here forever. I also see your Quidditch Pitch, It's so gorgeous out here. I even see the Burrow. How perfect is this?"

"It's as perfect as you are Mione" Ginny said as she kissed her wife. "Now since we packed this morning all I need to do to is a flick of my wand" Ginny said as she concentrated. The house became full of their belongings and was now their official home.

"Thank you so much Kanieve, we appreciate it." Ginny and Hermione hugged him. With a tip of his hat he left with a loud _Crack._

"Now that this is settled, I need to send the list to the store to purchase more furniture." Ginny said as she began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" said Hermione as she grabbed Ginny around the waist to face her with a adorable smile on her face. "You think you can make me feel like a princess then leave me, your mistaken my Queen." Hermione then kissed Ginny and picked her up and carried her to their room. She then began to let Ginny know how much she appreciated having her in her life.

**LUNCH**

Hermione woke up from her nap, and walked out into the kitchen. "Sweet Merlin" she screamed as the kitchen floo had finishing letting out the last of her family.

"Mione, what is wrong" Ginny said as she came running into the kitchen with her wand at the ready. "What is everyone doing here?" She said as she grabbed Hermione from behind and brought her into her arms.

"We saw that there was lights on thought we would surprise you. We missed you" Molly said.

"Besides we wanted to see the new house" George said with a wink.

"Can't we come over to see you and not know that we interrupted something?" Ron said gesturing at their robes.

"Stuff it Ronald" Ginny said with the famous Weasley smirk. "I can't help it that I am happy and heavily pregnant and need all the relaxation and rest I get. Now can I?" Ginny said kissing Hermione on her neck.

Ron gulped and then laughed. "Of course you can't, you could never keep your hands off of her. There was many a reason why I felt we would break up. Especially when you would walk in the room and Hermione would become distracted" Ron laughed as Hermione glared at him. "Don't think I let Ginny off the hook either, all she ever did was stare at you. I use to think that it was a friend thing. Boy was I wrong" Ron laughed and everyone joined in.

"Even I knew. I knew that there was nothing between us, I just didn't want to break your heart especially since I would have been slaughtered. Boy who lived or not, I would have been bloody well killed" Harry said as he laughed.

"Now let us show you around the house. Warning the main entrance hall may make you cry a little. It's sealed unless we are expecting guests. The Kitchen is also for family members at anytime." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione and started the tour.

"Oh this is just lovely I love the house!" Molly said as she wrapped her arms around her daughters.

"I can't believe that they captured the feel of the family. I love the photos of the Golden Trio and then there is the tag a long." Ron said with a smile and a wink at his baby sister.

"Oi quit it, Ronald, you must know that she was never the tag along but a huge part of the Golden Trio" Harry said laughing.

"Boys stop fighting over this like we did in school. I can't take your fighting. I always wanted Ginny around because she never acted like two immature teenage boys when they fought over immature reasons. Especially during fourth year" Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips and gave then her famous glare.

"Now see what ya did boys, you gave her the McGonagall glare, I was always scared of that one" George winked at Hermione.

"Now Gin, I am sure that you get that glare plenty of times" He said with the famous Weasley smirk as he was hit by his mother and father.

Everyone was laughing so loudly that they didn't hear when Ginny screamed softly.

"You ok Gin?" Hermione asked softly into her ear with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey everyone be quite, gosh you're so loud that these little one's need to butt in. I think they are going to play Quiditch the way they kick!" Ginny said laughing as she placed Hermione's hand on her stomach.

"Oi I felt that one, Grandma stop crying and come over and say hi." Hermione said.

One by one the family came over and felt the babies.

"I can't believe it, they are gonna be good players for the Chubby Canons" Ron said as Harry smacked him across the back of his head.

"They will play for whatever team they want to" Harry said "Besides their mother is a Harpy."

"Well my grand children will do whatever they want to do. Case settled down since we have imposed long enough, I say we head back to our work because our lunch breaks will be over soon" Arthur said.

Everyone kissed and hugged the girls goodbye.

"Here you are love" Hermione said as she placed a plate of sandwiched in front of her lover and kissed her and then her stomach. "Food for the little devils" She said laughing.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing holding onto each other. Perfect was the only thing that came to mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Hermione awoke the next morning after a late night on the couch. The girls feel asleep in each other's arms and Hermione carried Ginny upstairs so she would be comfortable. Anything for her soon to be wife and children, "I like the sound of that" she thought as she jumped in the shower. When she got out she looked upon her sleeping beauty and decided that she was going to lean down and walk her up with sweet kisses, at least she didn't think she had any dragons to face today.

Ginny stretched out and opened her eyes, when she saw that her Mione was above her with a big cocky grim on she decided that her only option was to pull her teddy bear down to sleep with her. "Gin we need to get up!" Hermione said in-between laughing. "Mione I need my teddy bear! Mine!" Ginny said as she pulled her in closer to kiss her on the lips. Mione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and for the first time in months didn't feel anything but happiness. She had everything she ever wanted. Not even telling her parents the news made her nervous because as long as she had Ginny she could make it through.

"Alright I will let go but later tonight I want my teddy bear to snuggle. Besides I can't sleep without you. The babies miss you so much, they wake up and start moving until you are next to me. They already love us. I can't wait to meet them." Ginny said as Hermione rubbed her swollen belly.

"Mione I need food" Ginny said with a frown "But I don't want to stop cuddling."

"Well I was thinking of employing a house elf. I thought that maybe we could see if there are any elves available. Maybe we could see about one for cooking and one for a makeshift nanny to help us out?" Hermione asked as Ginny pondered the idea.

"Whatever you would like to do, I am fine with it. I know you worry about me so I am not going to fight you on this one. Just make sure you offer them pay and a nice room here to stay in. They should be treated nicely" Ginny said as Hermione's face lit up with her beautiful smile.

"I love how you support my House Elves Rights Campaign" Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny.

"Now I am going to make you so a small breakfast because it's almost time for lunch. So please get up and get ready for my parents." Hermione said as she smiled and left the room.

Ginny showered and got dressed she arrived in the Kitchen at 12:30 eating a small breakfast while Hermione prepared lunch.

"I can help if you want" Ginny offered.

"No thank you, just rest you can help once Mum and Dad are here okay sweaty?" Hermione said as she kissed Ginny.

"Yes, I will go to the living room for now then. But if you need anything please call me. I don't want you to overdo it. I love you and tomorrow we will go register to employ house elves to help us." Ginny said as she kissed her love one last time and exited the room.

Hermione prepared the lunch while Ginny took a nap. Hermione finished up and walked in thinking "I love this woman so much." She flicked her wand and freshened up her clothes before waking her up. She then gently shook her. "Gin, it's time to get up." Ginny woke and stretched then wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and kissed her. Then they heard voices in the entrance hall as the clock struck one in the afternoon.

The girls walked out to the entrance hall. Hermione in front of Ginny so they couldn't see right away that Ginny was pregnant. "Mum and Dad thank you for coming. Harry and Ron thank you again" Hermione said as Ginny nodded to Ron and Harry and they left with a crack.

"Mum and Dad before we sit in the living room, there have been some very interesting events but the most important one is that we have a surprise for you two." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around her Mione.

"Mum, Dad, Ginny and I are going to have children. It's magic so the children are biologically ours. Four to be exact." Hermione said.

"Well I don't know what to say. I am confused as to how this works and that is a little scary, not going to lie. But I love you both and always will." William said.

Jean remained silent. Then she walked over and removed Hermione from Ginny and placed her into her father's arms. She knelt down and kissed Ginny's stomach. "Now you hear me little one's I expect to see you healthy and well when you arrive. Your grandma loves you very much." She then got up with a hand from Ginny and wrapped the woman in her arms. "Now you my dear better take care of yourself and listen to Hermione. We only want what is best for you and the kids." She took Ginny by the arm and said lovingly "Lead us to the living room so you can rest dear."

Hermione went from being scared to confused but her father just hugged her and said lovingly "I love you, it is hard to believe but that doesn't mean that I won't support you. I am always here for you, just tell us more about all this and then we can work it out from there."

They all sat down in the living room and with a flick of her wand tea and cookies appeared before them. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled she was so in love this woman and her parents approved. Her life was complete.

"Mum, Dad there is an old ancient magic that occurs when two people fall in love and become bonded to one another. Ginny and I have been bonded together since the summer before my third year and her second. We have been able to complete each other's sentences, read each other's thoughts, etc. This is a strong bond. Ginny performed a spell to see what type of bond we had without me knowing it, I am not mad about it. But the spell showed that we have a ancient magical bond that when two magical beings are in love they can produce offspring. So Ginny then researched this further and we were able to have children. I didn't believe in it at first when she told me about it, I had been busy with starting the department up. So it was a bit of a shock to me at first. Now however I am happy and can't wait to spend the rest of my life together with this beautiful woman and our children" Hermione said as she held Ginny close to here.

"Well at least it is something pure and loving not something horrid. We are glad that things turned out how they did. Now when is the wedding?" William asked.

"The wedding will be next month on the 18th of May. We are also five months along now. So that way the wedding will be before the babies are born. We want them to have the surname Granger-Weasley." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Oh well that sounds lovely. I can't wait, I will send Molly an Owl and talk to her about helping. I can't wait!" Jean squealed with delight.

The rest of the evening was delightful as they caught up and talked about the dental convention and the Ministry of Magic. These things put Ginny to sleep. They next thing she knew she was being kissed goodnight by her new Mum and Dad. Then she had strong arms around her as she was carried up into her room for a nice cuddle and sleep.

**PREPERATRIONS FOR THE HOUSEHOLD**

The Wedding was fast approaching as was Ginny's baby bump was swelling. Hermione and Ginny were being run ragged between work, wedding, and baby plans. But today was an important turn in their live. They were to be hiring two house elves to help them.

"Get up beautiful" Hermione said as she laid a kiss on Ginny's check.

"Not yet I am way too tired. Could you dress and carry me there?" Ginny asked with the biggest yawn escaping her mouth.

With a flick of her wand Hermione dressed and fixed Ginny's hair. She then put a spell on her to make her lighter. Come on now she wasn't an athlete who could lift a six month pregnant woman with four growing babies inside. Sometimes it was hard but her love prevailed and the aching muscles could be fixed in a nice hot bath.

"Alright dear now that you are ready do you want food now or later? Even though you just ate two hours ago" Hermione said laughing.

"We can eat later. I just want to meet the new elves and get it over with so I can go back to sleep." Ginny then stretched her arms and let out a loud and huge yawn. She was always so damn sleepy.

They went to the Ministry and ventured straight to the Magical Law Enforcement Office where Hermione's office was located. Hermione set Ginny down behind her desk and kissed her check. Then she went to make tea for the both of them in her magical portable kitchen. She always liked a good cup of tea. Especially the Muggle way when she had a stressful day it always helped to calm her nerves.

Hermione brought them over to Ginny just as there was a soft knock on her door. She opened it up to see a man whom she knew as Marcos and bid him entrance. "Hello girls how are you doing today?" He said as she sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"We are good" Hermione said as she sat in the seat next to Ginny and grabbed her hand.

"Yes we are doing really well Marcos" Ginny said as she remembered seeing her teammate's husband before.

"You remember me, I thought you wouldn't I am always busy to make Gabby's games I feel like a bad husband sometimes" Marcos said with a smile.

"Well the Ministry keeps you busy she understands. But I never forget the face of the man that Gabby never stops talking about. She loves you so much and that's good enough for me. So now I don't have to hex you back to the Stone Age." Ginny said with the famous Weasley smirk.

Hermione felt more at ease as Ginny was being herself and Marcos wasn't as awkward about the whole situation as she thought he would be.

"Now they said you can only apply for ownership of one elf at a time. I know you wanted two. So I talked to Kingsley and he said that since you're the boss and the separation would hurt the elves that it's up to you. I have two elves they are both very good workers. But the difference is that they are in love with each other. Their names are Starry and Lanky. Starry is the female and Lanky the male. Lanky was taken along with a dark wizard to Azkaban. Starry has been here working but has been trying to have Lanky tell us about his masters. Finally we have struck a deal. He wishes to talk to you and to work for you but he would only agree if Starry was to join." Marcos told them waiting to gauge their reactions.

"Did he harm anyone? Is there a reason he is in Azkaban?" Ginny said about ready to cry due to her hormones and frustration.

"No but he refused to tell us anything unless he was allowed to start a family with Starry because he has nothing else left." Marcos said this with a sad smile, he actually cares about the poor guy.

"I will talk to him, today is fine for us." Hermione told Marcos.

"Alright Lanky come here now" Marcos said as a small dirty thing appeared before them.

"I have this Marcos please wait outside" Hermione told Marcos as he nodded and walked outside.

"Lanky can I please clean you up so you look presentable for your future wife?" Hermione said this as the elf stood up to his full height.

With a flick of her wand the elf was cleaned and presentable in a nice tux. "Lanky have a seat and let's talk please?" Hermione asked and the elf sat down and looked from Ginny to Hermione.

"I will get you both some more tea. Sit down Mistresses." The elf bowed then went and made two more cups of tea the Muggle style. He placed them down in front of the girls and smiled.

"Now while you sip your tea I will tell you a bit about myself. I was one of the prized elves for the Carrows. I was badly beaten one day out in a field where they left me. I saw an angel come over and help me. I meet Starry that day. She has always found me when I needed her since that day. I will give any information as long as I can save her like she has saved me. We would like to serve kind and warm hearted people" Lanky said as he looked between the two.

"On one condition can we begin the future on a happy note" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny who was teary eyed. "You will need to give any information you know to the Ministry. Then you must sign a contract. You will be serving us but you will be paid and living in a nice room with your wife. We do not punish, harm, or attempt to kill elves. You will be free and will have days off. We are not mean but we do have one request your service to us means you keep our secrets but if you're worried about something talk to us and we can work it out. We would like you to feel like your family for we know what it means to have a faithful friend in an elf. Dobby was a dear friend who would die for either one of us. He saved me from one of my worst nightmares and in the process he died. I would like you to understand what you would mean to us. We are kind and therefore will treat you with respect." Hermione said as the elf stood and bowed before them.

"I will do as you request. I am forever in your debt." He said.

"I will go get Marcos to have Starry brought here." Hermione said as she left the room.

"Mistress do you need anything you look tired?" Lanky asked Ginny.

"No I am going to rest my eyes for a bit. I am pregnant with four children and I am always tired. It is nerve racking sometimes." Ginny said.

Lanky snapped his fingers and her chair was transformed into a single bed. It was so comfy with pillows and a nice blanket. "I think Mistress would enjoy this more than a hard chair" Lanky said.

Hermione entered with Starry in a lovely dress. She was happy as can be because she was going to be going home.

"Mistress I made Mistress Ginerva comfortable she needs her rest with little mistresses or masters taking all of her energy." Lanky said as he bowed.

"I thank you for your kindness. Now Starry go sit in the chair next to your future husband. You both need to sign these forms then Lanky you will be gone for a period of time talking to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley they will then take you to our home. If they give a hard time, please tell me and I will talk to them. They are quit pig-headed at times. I will then be setting up the wedding for you two. I want you to be happy and to feel at home." Hermione said as Ginny began snoring.

"I will now have Harry Potter take you to be interviewed. Harry" Hermione called as the door opened and a smiling tall dark handsome wizard entered. Lanky and Starry bowed to the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Starry my dear you look happy!" Harry said as he bowed to her. "Lanky my good fellow, it is good to see you looking better. I hear we have an interview, when you're ready we will go have a good chat. I will then make sure you're at your new home tonight!" Harry said.

"Mione I will take those papers and finish them up. Send you the proper paperwork tonight." Harry said as he hugged her. "Now Lanky, let us begin the walk there." Harry said as Lanky followed him out of the room.

"Starry you please have a seat and write down a list of things that you would like in your rooms. You can also write down your strengths anything you would like me to know about you or Lanky. Then we can gather your things and make sure that you two are as comfortable as can be." Hermione said smiling at Starry.

"Thank you Mistress Hermione I will get right to it." Starry said sitting down.

"I must be to some meetings and do some work. I will allow Ginny to sleep awhile. You can just write it out then we can go shopping. I appreciate your help." Hermione said.

They remained in the office for the next five hours until Ginny woke up for a late lunch. They got ready and headed home so Ginny could rest. Then Hermione and Starry went shopping before waiting for the arrival of Lanky.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

Hermione, Ginny, and Starry arrived home. Ginny was resting in the living room while Hermione and Starry where making lunch.

"Is anybody home?" Harry called as he stepped into the kitchen along with Lanky and Ron.

"Anything I can get the young masters?" Lanky asked as he bowed.

"I can think of one thing. Go over there and say hello to Starry you have waited so long to see her." Ron said with a wink.

Hermione and Harry both looked at him with surprise. Then again they knew that during the Battle of Hogwarts he had wanted to warn the house elves to leave so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Now I would like us all to eat. Starry has been helping me prepare this wonderful Lunch. Harry please sit and Ron go wake your sister and carry her in she has been having trouble walking." Hermione smiled while bossing him around.

Ron walked into the living room he could still hear the laughter shared in the kitchen. He walked up to Ginny and woke her up gently.

"Gin come now baby sis, let's get you up in time for some late lunch." Ron watched as she stretched and yawned.

Then out of nowhere Ginny began screaming. Ron heard Hermione drop something in the kitchen and ran out followed by Harry, Lanky, and Starry.

"What's a matter Gin?" Ron asked

Ginny was curled up as much as she could trying not to scream she was in so much pain. The last words she said before she fainted was, "Save them."

Hermione was being held by Harry as she fought to go over to Ginny. "Let me go Harry, let me go now." Hermione was crying more than she had ever done in her life.

"I am taking her to the hospital Lanky would you please take us there, it's safer on the children. Harry take Starry and Hermione to the Burrow to await further news and send Dad and George. Hermione we will send for you please go now." Ron pleaded and Hermione nodded and then walked out of Harry's arms to kiss Ginny on the check before she left. She then walked back into Harry's arms. Starry cleaned up the kitchen and put the food away then took them to the Burrow to ensure that they wouldn't splinch themselves.

**THE HOSPITAL**

Ron arrived at the hospital directly in Luna's office. He startled her but after he told her what had happened Luna set up an emergency room and alerted all personnel. Ron began pacing the waiting area of Luna's office. His family was happy his sister was happy why they can't just get a little bit of peace. Hermione is a mess and the look in her eyes killed him but he couldn't allow her to be here. So he waited here to make sure that everything is fine before he tells the family.

"Ron how is she?" asked a teary eyed George as Bill helped him hold up Arthur. Charlie and Percy had also tagged along leaving Harry at home most likely to calm down Hermione.

"I don't know they haven't said a word. She isn't far along to do a Muggle c-section or a magical one if they need too. She is only six months along and she needs to be at least eight for the proper development of the children. Dad I don't know what is wrong but Luna told me that it was very serious and to not worry Hermione just yet." Ron said as he ran over and wrapped his father in a hug and cried on his shoulders. Percy went over and took George into his arms before he fell over. Charlie walked over to Bill and slapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

This is the way Luna found then an hour later as she went to tell them how Ginny was.

**THE BURROW**

Hermione was curled up on the couch wrapped in Harry's arms crying. With Molly on her other side holding onto her, praying her daughter was alright.

Astoria and Draco took Teddy, Marc, and Ella out to the park where they were meeting up with Cho, Katie, Fluer, Victorie, Angelina, Audrey and Molly. Draco had decided that Hermione needed time to herself seeing as she was too upset to think properly. She never left the comfort of Harry and Molly her second Mum since the day she became a part of the Golden Trio. His Mum now as well, Hermione was so upset and was so worried that she was about to lose Ginny. It was heartbreaking and the kids needed sometime away and not worry as well. Draco then left to go to the meeting at the hospital to see how his little sister is.

Meanwhile Hermione tried talking to Harry and Molly.

"I can't believe that we are finally happy. We have made it this far and the wedding is coming up and now we have to worry about this. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Hermione said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived after Molly had owled them. They entered the house as the last part of the letter told them to come right in because they are family and have always been.

"Hermione love it's going to be ok." Jean said as she ran over and hugged her daughter. While William stared on and tried so hard not to break down at the look of hopelessness on his daughters face, Jean got up and hugged her husband.

Starry entered with more refreshments then went up and sat by her Hemrione "Mistress please do not worry, I know that she will be alright. Just remain calm. She needs all the strength you can give her." Starry said. Hermione wrapped her arms around the little elf.

"Thank you Starry. I appreciate all your help. You can go home whenever you like, you do not need to clean here." Hermione said as Starry just smiled. "I love helping Mistress Molly. She is so loving and kind to me. I will stay as long as you are here" Starry said it with such conviction that true happiness shone in her eyes.

Starry then got up to clean and denome the garden. The living room held a tense atmosphere one that the Burrow hadn't seen since the war and the months after while morning the lives that were lost.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Luna entered the waiting room and looked at the men of the Weasley family minus Draco who was in the room with Ginny running tests and Harry who was at the Burrow. They were so concerned for Ginny that even the strongest of men were crying.

"Alright I need you all to sit down and listen to me, do not interrupt as this is hard on me as well" Luna said as the men all sat down. Luna looked at their faces and shed a tear. "Ginny has a rare condition where as her stomach tries to expand to allow room for the children to grow her heart pumps double time. We have stabilized her but we don't know for how long. If we allow her stomach to grow and to strain her muscles we strain her heart. She has two options her possible death or her children. They are three months early they may not survive due to underdevelopment. We can try to have them a month from now but that may be too much pressure on her. Which in return harms the children but she is refusing to save her life instead focusing on the effort to save the children. She already signed a magical contract that it is them over her. But we will still do our best to save her." Luna said as she almost fell over from exhaustion. George stood up and caught her then held her in his arms.

"I don't know what to tell Mione, this is going to be hard. She won't listen to me. She is too hard headed to listen. This is going to be all too much." Ron said as he started crying. "My little sister could die and I must tell my best friend before she freaks out further. Sweet Merlin save me" Ron said laughing. "She is just as good at hexes as Ginny, when I return with extra limbs, eyes, etc. don't worry." With that Ron left for the Burrow with Lanky.

**THE BURROW**

Hermione was reading a book while relaxing as much as she could in Harry's arms. He was her big brother and would never leave her to suffer alone. Molly, Jean and William were in the kitchen chatting about the wedding and preparations for the babies.

Ron arrived in the sitting room as Hermione jumped up and into his arms. Everyone gathered in the living room around the two. "Mione I want you to understand that Gin is stable now. She is sick and her heart is weak. There is two options one she is saved and the babies could possibly die or two the babies are saved and they do what they can for her. She choose the babies first as the mother she the right too" Ron told her in a chocked voice.

"No I can't believe that this is the case. This makes no sense. I need her and I don't want to lose our babies. I love then already. I can't do this, it's too hard. I need help." Hermione said starting to pace.

"I need to go see her, please she needs me to be strong. I will never leave her side. Our children, they are so precious to us. I need to be there for her. I will be ok, I need to do this" Hermione left without anyone saying anything. Lanky and Starry stayed at the Burrow waiting for the return of the family and to be of any assistance.

"Well let's get to cleaning, shall we Lanky?" Starry asked as she began cleaning and tidying.

Lanky just smiled as best he could. His family was in danger in and he was to assist them by creating a less stressful atmosphere.

**THE HOSPITAL **

Everyone was surprised to see that Hermione arrived with a very disheveled looking Harry and Ron. George walked to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Little sister she will be fine, do you want me to go in with you to see the sleepy head?" he asked as just one look from her face made him see the truth. She needed him but she also needed to see her girlfriend. "Go on I understand, I love you and will always be here for you" George kissed her check and let her go into the room.

Hermione entered the room to see Ginny, her face was at peace but she could see all of the machines Magical and Muggle. She wanted her Gin back the loveable woman she fell in love with but this was still her with the added bonus of their children.

The best part was she still loved the little one's even if they did this to their mother they didn't mean to.

Hermione got up into the bed and wrapped Gin in her arms. "Mione" said Gin in her sleep and snuggled closely to her love. Hermione let tears fall but sang to her until she seemed to be relaxed. This song see wishes she can one day sing this to the children with Gin by her side. (All things bright and beautiful)

All things bright and beautiful  
All creatures great and small  
All things wise and wonderful  
The Lord God made them all.

Each little flow'r that opens  
Each little bird that sings  
He made their glowing colours  
He made their tiny wings.

The purple-headed mountain  
The river running by  
The sunset and the morning  
That brighten up the sky.

The cold wind in the winter  
The pleasant summer sun  
The ripe fruits in the garden  
He made them, every one.

He gave us eyes to see them  
And lips that we might tell  
How great is God Almighty  
Who has made all things well.

**LUNA**

Luna entered the room to check on Ginny and found Hermione holding onto to her. She dried the tears and casted a warming charm on them both as she put a blanket over them. She looked at the machines and then saw something amazing. Ginny's heart was beating strong.

"How can this be?" Luna said to herself she than began conducting many test.

"Interesting" Luna stated as she went to gather her team. They all conducted a test and waited for the results.

"Luna I don't, how can this be?" Draco said as he was called into the gathering.

"It would seem that there is no explanation except for magic. Now let's figure out and test this bond because it is the only way to save them both. They need us Dray and I won't stop until I save them. Understood?" Luna nodded to Draco.

"Lun you know that I am not going to let my sisters come to any harm while I am here. So don't worry about me okay?" Draco said as he wrapped an arm around her as she nodded. "This includes you, so let's get you relaxed and settled as they finish the tests." Draco lead her into her office where they relaxed for a while drinking tea.

**THE RESULTS**

"Everyone stop fighting" shouted Draco. The mediwizards have been in the same room for seventy two hours, trying desperately to figure out what was the solution. They had an idea but it was all jumbled.

When they figured it out Draco was a little worried. Luna was looking at him as if he was going to pass out. They are both close to the family and considered a huge part of it. Molly has a heart of gold. Luna could tell that Draco was thinking very hard

As everyone was once again quite Draco began thinking of the possibilities. The choice would have to be made by Hermione because Ginny didn't need the extra stress. Best to start with the family first and tell them the news, he would rather them find out from him. Draco had a lot to think about and he needed all the strength he could receive.

Draco was surprised to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder then hear a kind and gentle comforting voice. "Dray, don't worry I will be there as well to help you explain. You're not alone" Luna stated as she interrupted Draco's line of thought.

**THE FAMILY**

Ron and George had taken over the role of being the oldest because Bill, Perce and Charlie couldn't think about losing the baby of the family after Fred. They felt as if they had failed to keep Fred safe and now they might lose Ginny and Hermione at that. Hermione could not function without her and vice versa, it was a scary thought.

"All right Weasley/Potter/Malfoy Clan, we need to straighten up and try not to be this upset. We are going to be able to see them and we need to show them that we are strong and we are going to make it" Ron said as George handed out the tissues.

Before they could wipe their eyes "Stop" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah, I agree with Charlie what did you two do?" Bill asked laughing.

Then Perce took the chance and rubbed the tissue into Bills face. Everyone erupted into laughter as Bill's face turned into a Muggle clown face with a huge smile and a winking eye.

Charlie then took the napkin and rubbed the tissue into a hysterical Harry's face. This time the face was that of an elephant and even had a trunk that squirted water. Everyone had a good time and was enjoying themselves.

"Fred would be happy" George said sporting the mouse ears and whiskers from the tissue Ron ran over his face at the same time George ran his over Ron's.

"I agree" Ron said laughing and making his dog ears flap up and down so hard.

Draco walked out with his hand squashing Luna's hand in his grip to the mayhem of the Weasley/Potter/Granger/Malfoy Clan.

Now things were getting interesting. Luna was smirking from ear to ear. Draco was laughing so hard that he was tearing. He cleared his thought as the many animals, clowns, and funny faced people in front of him stopped and sat down to listen to him.

"Now my dear family, I have been trying to find out what is going on but we have a theory and now we are ready to tell you" Draco said as a tight smile appeared on his lips. He was so nervous.

"Well quite frankly the magic is an ancient form. From what we can tell is that the magical core of both witches have been mixed and combined by the ancient magic of love. Thus leaving them with a child or children in this case who are biologically the children of two female witches. Now because they were separate and not in the same room for a period of time the children could not grow or develop and could lead to a miscarriage" stated Luna.

"Now all we need is to ensure that Hermione and Ginny are not separated until a Muggle c-section can be performed, which is only safe one month to two month early as perfected by our magic. The worse case is that because we don't know what the consequences could be in the long run but the actual birth is preferred. This will ensure that the children are developed enough to be able to be healthy. Being that there is three months left we can start monitoring for a c-section for healthy development. We don't know what the strain will do on Ginny's heart and I for one can't watch that happen. I don't want to chance losing her and in turn we all know losing Hermione. I understand how hard it must be but there is no other way. The girls have a hard time in front of them" stated Draco.

"Wow, they are really meant to be. All the signs point to it. Well no wonder why we never worked out, right Ron?" Harry said laughing as Ron smirked.

"They can get through this besides I will not let the Golden Trio be ruined. So I will have to support the woman who stole my one true love. Even though it should hurt so much more because she is my little sister. Right Harry?" Ron said smirking faking mock hurt.

Cho and Katie just slapped them and laughed.

"It must be hard getting into your conceited egotistical thought process Ronald because I don't know what is wrong with you" Katie said laughing.

"Same with you Harry, not to mention your saving people-complex that could cause a lot of mental issues. Huh Scar-Head?" Cho said laughing.

"But in all seriousness we can all get through this, I mean it in a light hearted way. I will never give up on Ginny or Hermione they are my sisters and will always be. Besides Harry we wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Hermione and her smarts." Ron said.

"Or with Ginny's stubbornness we would have no offense Draco kicked your arse and ended up expelled. The girls have saved us from a lot of mistakes. That is why we were made to be best friends!" Harry finished as Ron flashed the famous Weasley grin that Harry mimicked.

"Well let's tell the girls, shall we?" Ron nodded to Draco and Luna.

"Yes Ron, George and I will tell them. Trust us we will make it less stressful" Harry said as everyone nodded and agreed with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

"Mione and Gin are so cute together, aren't they Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry just nodded his head and he conjured another blanket to be wrapped around them. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around Ginny and snuggled her face closer into her neck.

George smiled and then kissed their foreheads. They didn't budge an inch.

"Should we wake them?" Harry asked Ron. "I think we should at least tell them, I have a plan to help them." Ron said as he went over and kissed both his sisters on the forehead.

Harry then walked to the side of Ron and wrapped his arm around his shoulders while taking Hermione's' hand and caressing it. Hermione began to slowly open her eyes and she looked over to her boys. The one's she took care of for so many years, now it was their turn to take care of her because she can't right now. Not when her life is in this bed sick and she might lose them. Hermione began crying.

Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. "Shh Mione it will be ok. We have you, Ron and I will always take care of you and Gin. We love you two so so, so, so much." Harry said. "Hey Mate don't forget about me" George said smiling at his little sisters. Ron then looked at Hermione and then started caressing the baby bump that his sister proudly sported. "These little ones are going to be okay as well. I love them more than you know. I will always be there to help them with Harry by my side of course" Ron said laughing. "Yeah I will be Ron, they will be a part of the Marauder Family don't you worry they are Weasley's are they not. That is my family in there, every one of you guys are my life." Harry said as he began to softly sniffle. "Yes they will be little Weasley's if we have a say in it and give Hogwarts hell for it too!" George said laughing.

"Here I thought that Harry Potter doesn't cry" Ginny crooked out in a raspy voice.

"Oh Love come here" Hermione said as she wrapped her love up in a huge hug after helping her sit up. "I missed you, how are you feeling?" Hermione cooed into her loves ear. Ginny just looked at her with love and adoration as she answered with a loving kiss. "Baby I am fine and the little ones are kicking like crazy" Gin answered with a huge smile as she put her forehead to Hermione's.

Hermione and Ginny stared into each other's eyes and forgot about the boys. They needed the reassurance from each other that no matter what they would be ok. Hermione caressed Ginny's check with one hand while the other was tangled with Ginny's on their baby bump. Ginny had her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and they stayed like that until Hermione spoke up.

"You boys have any news for us?" Hermione asked as she still stared into Ginny's eyes. Both girls looked at their brothers for any direction and help in their trying time.

"Well Luna and Draco have set up a team of mediwizards and have come up with a solution. You two can't be separated for the rest of the pregnancy or at least until a Muggle c-section can be performed within the last two-one month" Ron replied.

Harry then told the girls about the special kind of magic that they used to create the wonderful children inside Gin's womb. Harry was very proud to be their brother but he couldn't wait to be an Uncle again.

"Don't worry though I have a plan. I am sure the minister would be more than happy to help me set it up. I will make sure that your both comfortable while Mione continues her work. She will not be permitted to leave your side I promise." Harry said.

George then grabbed his little sister's hands. "Gin, Mione don't you worry I will be here with you no matter what. I will never let anything happen to you." George then leaned over and held them both in his strong arms.

Hermione held Ginny closer to her not wanting to let the love of her life leave her side for anything as George stood up. She could not and would not imagine her life without her. Hermione traced circles on Ginny's stomach while looking into her eyes. Hopping that she could give Ginny the strength she needed for them to get through this. Despite all her insecurities about this being too soon, she would not give this up. She had a wonderful soon to be wife and loving children on the way.

"Gin I love you so much. We will get through this no matter what I promise. It may be hard but I am not going anywhere. You will be my wife soon and we will have little angels who we adore. You are my everything and I will do anything to ensure that you're happy and healthy" Hermione kissed Ginny's lips as Ginny drifted back to sleep.

"Tell me what I have to do boys" Hermione stated as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I can't lose them, how I can be so stupid to ever second guess us. I love her too much to lose her and I can't wait until you meet your godchildren. You boys are our dearest friends and brothers. You know how much you two mean to me. Let us not forgot George and Fred. You four have been our heart and soul when things have gone wrong at Hogwarts. So let us begin this process whatever it may be." Hermione rambled as Ron and Harry grinned at each other while George tried to hide his tears.

"Well I for one will talk to Kingsley about step one, until Gin is ready for c-section Muggle or Magical. We can even consider birth. One way would be to set up an area where Ginny could rest and allow your house elves to bring you meals. Another is to set up a home office and have you work from but ensure there is an area at work just in case. You could use Muggle Skype or even the phone if you don't want to do a Floo call. We will even set up a little area for Ginny to rest" Ron told his sister.

"I will also make sure that someone from the family is always there to help you along with the elves you found. I will make sure that you two are all healthy and set all the time. I will not have anything happening to you two. You will also cut down on the work load as well and except help from your assistant. I will not stand for you running yourself ragged" Harry said as he looked into his best friends eyes. Knowing how close they have become he gained a sister and he would protect her until the end.

"I have so much to do, Harry…. But I will do anything to ensure that we are ok… I love you both so much… Can you please ask Luna or Draco when we can leave, I need to get her home and comfortable" Hermione said between sniffles.

Ron rubbed her back and then kissed both of his sister's foreheads. "I will go see them and ask. Harry will you ask Kingsley when I return. I am sure he will be here soon. His two favorite sweethearts are here and he needs them to be alright" Ron chuckled as he left the room.

"Don't mind him, Kingsley had said that to him the other day about how he supports the sweethearts of the Weasley's. You two are so adorable together it makes us sick sometimes." Harry laughed as George joined in. Hermione smiled and held Ginny tighter to her.

After five minutes the whole clan entered the room. Jean, William, Molly and Arthur just stared at their little girls.

No one spoke or knew what to say. "We are fine, don't worry Mums and Dads" Hermione said smiling. "We need to finish the wedding planning for us as well as a ceremony for Lanky and Starry. Then we will be settling in more" Hermione smiled as she caressed her babies.

"Now Hermione you will be on vacation until further notice. No Buts, ifs, about it. You will be informed of meetings and we set something up if need be. I will not have anything happening to you two. Now rest and I will arranged for you to leave and go home." Kingsley then smiled and clapped Arthur on the back. "Keep me updated mate. I shall see you all soon." Kingsley left.

"I am lucky you love me." Ginny sleepily answered the silence. "How do you figure that?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"You just gave up your job with no arguing" Ginny stated with a yawn as the room erupted with laughter.

"You know Gin, you might me right about that. Because if I didn't love you then I would complain about the vacation I will spend feeding that Weasley appetite of yours. Especially with the four monsters inside of you" Hermione smiled contently. Even if it was going to be a long couple of months they could survive it. They are too strong to let anything get them down.

**HOME &amp; APPROACHING THE WEDDING **

The whole family had joined in to make sure that Ginny was resting and not driving Hermione bonkers. They made sure that the girls wanted for nothing during this time. Today was the ceremony for Lanky and Starry and next week would be the weeding.

A month out of the hospital saw the girls smiling and healthy as they prepared their home for the babies and their life together. This morning saw the girls cuddled together in bed with Hermione sitting up against the headboard with Ginny between her legs resting her back to Hermione's Chest. Both of their hands were intertwined together on the growing baby bump.

"When the war started I never thought I would live to see the day when my whole life made sense. I would never imagine holding a beautiful woman in my arms as we await our wedding day and the day that our children are born. I am so happy that you are in my life, a part of my life, and my life" Hermione said as she kissed the back of Ginny's head.

"Hmm, Mione thank you for not going completely bonkers on me. I looked up ways to have a family but I never thought that it would work this soon. I am sorry if I tricked you, I should have told" Before Ginny could finish Hermione kissed her passionately. "Gin if you didn't trick me I would never feel this way. I messed up but we solved it. I am sorry I flipped and didn't trust you. Every time you talked about our future, I was selfish and didn't want to think about it. At least not until I was secure in my job, I never thought about your feelings. I am sorry and we don't have to worry about it now. I am content and more in love than ever before." Hermione kissed Ginny again tenderly and softly conveying all the love she held for her in her heart.

"Hermione do you remember our anniversary this year?" Ginny asked. "Hmm, I remember it was so romantic. You showed me how much I meant to you and we confessed everything to each other. The only night that topped that was the night that we became engaged." Hermione smiled then it dawned on her. "Ginerva Molly Weasley" Hermione said playfully. "You…. That…. Night…. That was when we conceived. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh baby" Hermione kissed Ginny as passionately as she could.

Ginny's smile was so huge and enough to light up the room matching Hermione, their eyes shone the love between them. When Molly and Jean opened the door to their daughter's room they saw how they were sitting totally oblivious to the world and snapped a picture to put on the cover of the baby book.

"Girls it is almost time for Starry and Lanky to wed" Molly said as she smiled at her daughters.

"Hmmm, I don't want to move. Mione please don't make me." Ginny stated as she smiled sweetly up at her beautiful Hermione. "You know as much as I want to stay like this forever we have to go Gin." Hermione said as Ginny pouted at her. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, don't you even dare" Hermione faked scowled as Ginny laughed at her. "Sorry Mione, let's head out to the back garden. Shall we?" Ginny said as she tried to get up.

"Don't you even dare, Gin I will carry you and be quite please" Hermione kissed away Ginny's protests as her mother's chuckled quietly.

"We will leave you to it, be down soon." Jean said as she and Molly left the girls alone.

"Are they gone yet?" Gin asked with a devilish Weasley smirk. "Ginerva" Hermione chuckled. "Hey just because you can't pleasure me, doesn't mean I can't pleasure you" Ginny then attacked her lips to Hermione neck sucking lightly then biting down occasionally. "Gi…Gi…Ginerva" Hermione moaned as she gently pushed her away. "Let's head down and if you can be polite and generous then maybe we can continue this. That girl is who I feel in love with to begin with" Hermione smiled as she lifted her life in her arms and carried them down to the garden.

The ceremony was truly beautiful. House Elves gathered as for the first time in history they were being treated equal as Wizards and Witches. The ministry as a whole watched on as the many years of pureblood rules and oppression was fading and being replaced with one of the most kind and loving years yet.

The Weasley/Potter/Granger/Malfoy clan all sat and smiled at the scene before them. The bride and groom were married and now as the dinner was commencing Harry stood. "I would like everyone gathered here to learn a magical lesson, pardon the pun. Today we have made great progress and I hope for more. I am a huge supporter of Love but most importantly love of everyone weather wizard, witch, "magical creature", or simply Muggle. I would like to toast to Starry and Lanky today as after years of abuse in service now they are free elves and as such they are able to love and be loved in return" Harry let a tear slip down his check as he smiled widely and everyone clinked glasses and clapped.

"I would like to thank Master Harry. I call you such out of respect and not out of duty. You are a legend among us Elves. You're not only known as the Boy who Lived Twice, you're the boy who buried Dobby the Free Elf. You loved Dobby and cared for him. He saved you and your friends because you saved him and cherished him. You are a man of many things Master Harry and we will cherish and honor you" Lanky toasted as he and every elf bowed to Master Harry Potter.

Every Wizard and Witch watched on as they did not know of the kindness that Harry Potter had shown to all creatures especially one as small as the ex-Malfoy house Elf. Draco sat back crying because he had loved Dobby. He was glad that the little elf was shown love before his death at the hands of his estranged Aunt.

All was right in the family as things began falling into place.

The next week was spent preparing for the wedding of Hermione and Ginny. Everyone was nervous because they didn't want to push it. The girls were excited as the children were growing healthier by the second and Ginny's heart was beating stronger and stronger by the day. The day before their wedding was approaching as they prepared for the future, their future together as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Now I also would like to update you on the progress of the pregnancy at three months in chapter 25, five months in chapter 29, six months while they were in the hospital, seven months in chapter 35 now a week later in chapter 36&amp;37\. Any questions I will be happy to answer. I will also be adding Muggle things in as well to enhance the story due to Hermione being from the Muggle world. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTORS OR THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARECTORS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. **

**HERMIONE**

The week flew by and finally the long awaited day was upon them. Tomorrow the whole family would be gathered for the event. Everyone was excited for the event.

"I can't believe it dear" Molly exclaimed "you will officially be my daughter by this time tomorrow. You have always been of course dear but I am so excited!" Molly said while tears ran down her smiling face.

Hermione chuckled at Molly's antics. "Mum don't worry I was a huge part of this family the day I stepped into the Burrow. I hold you all so dear to me" Hermione said.

Molly just smiled and hugged her little girl. "I have been proud of you since Ron mentioned you. I worried about my children always and that included you. No matter what that includes you. I will always love you Dear, don't you ever think anything differently. Harry walked in looking sheepish as he looked at his little sister.

"Mum and Mione I wanted to talk to you before the wedding" Harry smiled "I wanted to thank the most important women in my life. I would not be here without you and as such I have a present but for the both of you." Harry took out two long rectangular boxes and handed one to each of the women.

Molly opened her and gasp followed by Hermione doing the same. Enclosed was a beautiful locket with a picture on the front of Harry with Hermione on hers then Harry with Molly on hers. "Open them, I wanted you to see and feel the love of this family. I wanted to remind Hermione but I couldn't forgot about you Mum." Molly opened hers and found a Christmas photo with the whole family. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny where all surrounding Molly and Arthur on one side of the locket the next side had Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny kneeling in front of smiling Tonks, Remus, Mad Eye, Arthur, Molly, Minirva, Severus, Albus and Kingsley.

"Oh Harry!" Molly began crying. "Mum you can add as many other photos in here as you want but these I found and I couldn't help it. I love this family and we have loved and lost. We have loved and gained but we have never given up. I am so proud to be an official Weasley!" Harry held his mother in his arms. He was so thankful for the love of a woman who had hardly anything but always made sure to ensure he was happy and healthy.

"Harry you will always be my son, I love you and Hermione as well. I will always be here for you both."

Hermione smiled then open her locket. The first picture was a picture of Harry, Ron and her in first year. Then there was a picture of the DA followed by a picture of Harry and Ron with their arms around their shoulders then Hermione and Ginny kneeling in front with their arms around their waists. The next photo was taken right after Hermione and Ginny began dating. "Harry how did you get this photo?" Hermione asked. "I was wondering through Muggle London and saw two beautiful women who I could have sworn I knew. Two disguise charms later and a Muggle camera I took a picture of you two. You were glowing and in that instance I knew that you were meant to be. I was so happy for you both. I love my little sisters and will always protect you." Harry hugged Hermione then flipped to the family photo taken at the lunch were they announced that they were dating to the Weasley family. Harry swished his wand and the picture showed up in Molly's locket as well.

"I owe my life and sanity to you two and I will forever be thankful." Harry then grabbed Molly and Hermione and dragged them into a huge hug "I will be giving Ginny one as well, as you can see they contain all our precious memories as well as those we have yet to make. I wanted Ginny and you to remember that no matter what your family will always be here for you. We love and support you no matter what." Harry finished as Fleur, Jean, and William stepped through to inform Molly to prepare Ginny as the wedding would be starting soon.

**GINNY**

Ginny was in the room right next door so they both were still near each other but would not be able to see each other. She was getting ready while Jean stepped in. "Ginny how are you doing? Are you nervous yet?" Jean asked.

"Never could I be nervous, I have been ready for this for a long time. I have loved Hermione since the first day I met her. I just wish we both could have seen it and saved ourselves the pain we went through, yet it was all worth it in the end. This was meant to happen in time and especially now we still have a whole lifetime together. I will cherish every day I have with your daughter" Ginny said as tears rolled down her face.

Jean walked up to Ginny and attempted to wipe away her tears but it was no use as Ginny cried harder seeing Jean crying. Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law and held her tight to her. She was so happy and couldn't wait for the conclusion of today.

"Well I see my little girl is almost ready" Arthur chuckled. Jean smiled at Ginny then back at Arthur. "Your little girl was born ready for this!" Jean smiled and hugged Ginny one last time before she left.

"My baby girl is so beautiful! I love you Ginny, don't you ever forget. You are my little girl and I am so happy to give you away knowing that Hermione will always make you happy. I get to see both my little girls happy and healthy, I could not ask for me" Arthur hugged his little girl and held her knowing that pretty soon she will be a woman with a beautiful wife and family.

"Wait a minute little sister, us Weasley brothers are here to chat with you" Bill said as he walked in followed by Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. "Yeah little sister, you didn't think we would let you get married without us giving you a nice little chat" Charlie said winking.

"I am afraid not boys, but would I want it any other way" Ginny laughed. "Now I am here to make sure that you have something borrow" George said. He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny opened the box and began weeping. "George is this Fred's pocket watch?" Ginny asked as she hugged her brother. "Something old for you, now Ron if you would please" George winked at Ron. "Now Gin this is something borrowed, here is the deluminator that Dumbledore gave me. It guided me to Hermione and Harry when they needed me the most" Ron said as Ginny hugged him as well.

"Now Ginny this here is from Bill, Percy, Dad and I" Charlie handed Ginny a small shaped box. Ginny opened it and smiled. "This is the Granger-Weasley Crest, I thought the Ministry didn't approve it yet?" Ginny asked as she looked at the six rings in the box. "Well Dad and I fixed it. Charlie and Bill found the shop" Percy began as Charlie finished speaking for them. "We had the two rings fitted to Hermione and yourself but the four will grow as the wearer does and when they marry they can duplicate them" Charlie smiled.

"Now Ginny I have one more thing for you" Harry said as he stepped in with Molly. Harry handed Ginny a box as well. Ginny opened it and saw a locket with a picture of Harry and Her on it after they had won their Hogwarts Quidditch Championship. Ginny opened it up and saw the many pictures of Hogwarts that included Fred and George, Collins, Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione and herself along with the same photos that Hermione and Molly had. "Oh Harry its beautiful" Ginny exclaimed.

"I have given Hermione one as well as Mum. It contains all our precious memories as well as those we have yet to make. I wanted Hermione and you to remember that no matter what your family will always be here for you. We love and support you no matter what." Harry then kissed Ginny's forehead as he held her close.

"Now let us begin for the wedding!" Molly exclaimed.

**THE WEDDING **

The tent was buzzing in the backyard of the Burrow. The remaining Order Members, DA Members, Hogwarts staff retired and new, Ministry Workers, The Gryffindor Quidditch team from Hermione's first year through seventh year, as well as the Holly Head Harpies. Family was gathered in the first and second rows. Hagrid was seating off to the side in a bench right between the first and second row.

The music began to play to signal to the guests to take their seats. Then the Groomsmen and Groom-women started to line up and began walking down the isle to Can't Help Falling in love by Ingrid Michaelson. Ginny's Bridal Party began to enter down the right isle accompanied by Hermione's Bridal Party to their left. Ginny's party consisted of Luna, Cho, Angelina, Katie and Bill. Hermione's party consisted of Neville Harry, George, Ron and Fluer. Ginny picked Bill as her best man because out of all her brothers beside Ron, he was always there for them no matter what. Fleur was Hermione's maid of honor decided since that day in Shell Cottage. Fleur told her to follow her heart and never give up on it. The Bridal Parties all wore the same colors. The women were in red dresses with gold accents while the men where in golden tuxedos with red accents.

The Wedding March began to play as Hermione and Ginny entered from opposite sides of the front isle. On the right isle Ginny entered wearing a beautiful white wedding dress modestly cut due to her vastly approaching due date with red accents with a Harpies yellow flower in her hair. Ginny was accompanied by Arthur in a Black tuxedo with a single red rose and a Gryffindor Tie. On the left isle Hermione entered wearing a beautiful princess white wedding dress, with a moderate cut in the front showing enough cleavage to be modest but yet add to her beauty, there were gold accents along the dress in diamonds with William wearing a red tuxedo with a single gold rose and a Gryffindor tie.

They began walking down the isle not being able to see the other due to magic not until they were standing at opposite sides of the alter. Ginny was to the right and Hermione to the left where their fathers kissed them and then turned them towards each other to begin the ceremony. They locked eyes and the tears soon started to fall as neither girl could believe how lucky they are. There was a magic pull as they came together in the center where the Ministry wizard presiding over the wedding was standing.

The wizard began "We gather here today for this joyous union of two magical souls. For a love that knows no boundaries, no limits, no end. These two souls have suffered and lost but here today those hardships they faced lead to the strong bond of their love. Supporting each other and never faltering in friendship and compassion they have made a vow to one another and they are here today to seal the vow. Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley today you both will make a vow that is honored above all else and sealed by magic." The wizard then moved his wand and two bright golden strands from both of their hearts was moved in between them but did not touch. "Please link your wand hands" the girls linked their hands then he said "Hermione please begin your vows."

"My Dear Ginerva,

I know that when times get rough I have a tendency to over think and analyze things. I may come off as a know-it-all bookworm" Hermione smiled at her boys and winked before she looked back to Ginny's eyes. "The one thing I never questioned or tried to find an answer for was my love for you. I doubted the strength of it, the nature of it but never that I loved you. From the first day I meet you I felt like I had to look out for you and protect you, even though I know you can take care of yourself and are capable of protecting me" Hermione winked at her. "I will never run away from you when my brain tries to get the best of me, instead I promise to run to you. I promise to always take care of you, even though your too stubborn sometimes to see that you need it" Everyone laughed at this including Ginny. "I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives and never once stopping to see the logical side of things but be more troublesome like a Weasley" The Weasley's turned the famous shade of Weasley Red while everyone laughed. "I promise that I will always fight for us and our family. But most of all I promise to be faithful and committed to you. I love you Ginerva and could never imagine a world without you, a world where I wouldn't be able to come home to your arms and rest my head over your heart and know that I am safe, a world where you smile wouldn't light up my whole day, or your carefree nature wouldn't balance me out to see that the good things in life are not that serious. I am proud to take you as my wife today Gin." Hermione said as she finally allowed her tears to flow freely.

Ginny was already a mess and crying so hard that she had to compose herself before starting her vows.

"Hermione Love,

Our world has been mental, our lives have been as if a ship tossed upon stormy seas. But our love is the light that beams from the lighthouse calling us home to each other. You have always been my light through the storm. I can't remember a time when you weren't. When we were friends you never failed to support me and give me advice. As my lover you have always guided me to my dreams with encouragement and never letting me fall. You have helped me through so much. From losing friends to my dear brother" Ginny began tearing up then Hermione used her unlinked hand to wipe the tears away from her lover's eyes. "I have not been the kindest at times letting the famous Weasley temper get the best of me, even if it is rarely if ever aimed at you. I know that I can be stubborn another Weasley trait" everyone laughed with her. "I know that I can also be hotheaded, careless, sometimes too carefree and very reckless. But never will I allow those things to block the light that draws me to you. I promise to listen more, to hold you in good times and bad, to make you laugh, to make you smile. I promise to love and cherish you for all the days of our lives. I promise to always be there and to never give up on us, to be faithful and committed to you. I will never imagine a world without you love, because I would not be able to live in that world. I am proud to take you as my wife today Mione."

The wizard brought together the two strands attached to their heart then the one stand wrapped around their left hands and placed golden wedding bands to seal their union. "In the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce the union of Ginerva and Hermione Granger-Weasley. You may seal the union with a kiss." The girls kissed and conveyed all their emotions of love and commitment and contentment into that one kiss that means more than the first kiss as it states the start of a wonderful and happy life together. The wizard then announced "let the festivities begin" as he removed the chairs and replaced them with the dance floor and tables.


End file.
